Letters
by Huusina
Summary: Fullbringers are defeated and Rukia has to stay in Karakura to help Ichigo, because he just got his power back. She writes letters to Renji to keep in touch and Renji writes to her. Many things will happen in their letters...
1. Rukia's 1st Letter

**_So, it's an experimental story. I just fell in love with letters, so I came up with the idea of story in letters. Many things are supposed to happen in them, not only about Renji and Rukia. I guess chapters will be that short. I hope it will become better in time. Sorry for any mistakes in English._**

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

I got used to being back in Gensei. Now, after all trouble caused by Fullbringers, I was told to stay in Karakura for some time.

I live at Ichigo's. His dad is quite overprotective… but nevermind. Ichigo didn't change a lot, just hair, a bit, but you know, you saw him. Well, inside he's still thatl little bastard we all remember! It's extremely hard to express how it feels to have him all the time again. I started to realize how much I'd missed him… I mean, everybody feels the same, it's nothing really…

Oh, you know what I mean!

I also met my… "friends" from Ichigo's highschool, I mean Arisawa, Asano, Kojima and of course Sado, Ishida and Inoue. Their powers increased, it's amazing! Inoue asked if other shinigamis would come. It was really nice, wasn't it?

Personally, I got a feeling that she still thinks about that Espada, Ulquiorra. And I feel I must talk to her, I spend really much time with Inoue these days.

Oh, and I almost forgot about Kon. I guess it's because he's the same, with this "valley of gods" thing. IT'S ANNOYING ME TO DEATH! Luckily, it's just a plushie, easy to "defeat".

While talking about fights, Ichigo immediately got used to having his power back. We train together every day and he makes impressive progress. We fight with hollows too, but they appear just sometimes after what happened in Hueco Mundo. I feel that I will be able to leave Karakura in Ichigo's hands when I have to go back to Soul Society. To be honest, I don't know exactly when I'm coming back and, I think, I don't want to know.

Karakura feels like second home to me. Isn't it funny?

Anyway, I gotta end now. Please write what's going on in Seireitei and greet Nii-sama and Ukitake-taicho.

Take care of yourself.

xoxo,

Rukia

PS. I found this "xoxo" thing in the Internet. I don't really know what it means, but it looks and sounds funny. GREET NII-SAMA.


	2. Renji's 1st Letter

_**Chapter 2 of my letter series: Renji writes back to Rukia! I hope you'll enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

it's really sad here without you.

I mean, I'm used to having you here, nothing more! Er, nevermind.

Kuchiki-taicho and Ukitake-taicho greet you back.

I don't think you should stay at the clinic. Did you consider moving to Urahara Shoten? It's pretty nice. And I told Kuchiki-taicho you're staying there.

"This shop obviously is not on appropriate level" he said, "but it's better than anything connected with Kurosaki Ichigo."

I like Ichigo, but Kuchiki-taicho is Kuchiki-taicho. You should listen to him. Also, take this "mission" as kind of holiday – don't train with Ichigo every day!

Take care of Inoue, for example.

Oh, you asked about Seireitei.

We still live in peace, among hollows to fight and souls to send here. Kuchiki-taicho had some problems in his (and your) mansion, but all I heard about it was something about Kusajishi-fukutaicho. I don't really know what to think about it. Also, recently in a bar in Rukongai, I've met Hisagi. He was totally drunk. I found out pretty much about him then. Did you know that he's fond of Rangiku-san? I didn't, but you, I mean girls, see such things. I wanted to know if Rangiku-san feels the same, but sake doesn't make her talk about such things. Ikkaku says it depends on person. He also asked me to ask you if that "crazy sister of that Ichigo's friend" had forgotten about him. I guess he wishes so. Talking about weird things, I've recently met with Kira and Hinamori. Hinamori was totally depressed, as always.

"What happened?" I and Kira asked.

"I'm just worried about Shiro-chan" she said.

"Why?" Kira asked. "He seems to feel fine."

"But" Hinamori replied, "I went to his office once. He didn't notice me, deep in thought. He looked sad and was muttering something about wasted chances. It was right after your mission in Gensei. Renji" she turned to me, "what happened?"

I didn't know what to say. Did you notice something, Rukia?

I hope everything is alright in Karakura. Don't care about Kon, think about yourself, move to Urahara-san. Stroll every day, as Unohana-taicho says. I don't know what is the Internet, but that "xoxo" thing sounds really funny, so

xoxo,

Renji


	3. Rukia's 2nd Letter

**_Here comes a new chapter, full of Chappies and chocolate. Please, Rukia, make the readers like it..._**

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

I TAKE BACK "XOXO" THING. FORGET ABOUT IT. DON'T ASK ME WHY. THE INTERNET SUCKS.

I really don't think there's something wrong with Hitsugaya-taicho. Just tell Hinamori something to calm her down. She exaggerates, that's all.

What's more important, are you sure that everything's ok with Nii-sama and the mansion? Write about it quickly!

I had a strange dream last night. I was walking through a forest, it was full of Chappies and Nii-sama's chocolates. Then, one Chappy SPOKE to me.

"Long time no see, Rukia" he said.

I was shocked… and extremely excited.

"Do I know you?" I asked. Chappy nodded.

"I made you a person you are today" he said. "But you left me for a long, long time. Don't you remember?"

"No" I admitted shyly. Chappy loooked into my eyes.

"You should stay here, with me, your old friend."

I stiffened.

Then something touched my shoulder and I turned to see the biggest of the chocolates. It said with Nii-sama's voice:

"Maybe other places are better than anything connected with this forest, but you should stay here, Rukia."

I woke up.

Well, Renji, for me this message was clear: stay with, I mean, _at_ Ichigo's. I don't think his house is dangerous, it isn't, believe me! Decide yourself whether to tell Nii-sama or not. Recently, I and Ichigo get on really well, so I want to stay at the clinic. Of course I take care of Inoue.

Asano introduced me to his sister. When I asked him about it, he was really happy, I don't know why. Anyway, I don't remember her name, sorry. When I asked her about Madarame, well, when I reminded her of Madarame, she got crazy. Asano is pretty depressed now. Please don't ask me to meet her again.

And Renji, you are so blind! It's so obvious that Hisagi-fukutaicho likes Matsumoto-fukutaicho! You're an idiot!

Write soon. Greetings,

Rukia


	4. Renji's 2nd Letter

_**I just noticed I upload chapters every day. It will end one day, for sure... I just need to realize there's that important thing called "school".**_

**_Anyway, it's Renji's turn._**

**_Note: I had to reupload this chapter - now Renji writes "funny" istead of "ridiculous" about Rukia's dreams. It changes the meaning, I know, I found that horrible mistake today during my English classes. I'm really sorry and here's revised version._**

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

big thanks for calling me an idiot.

You really should resign from this, at least when we are far away from each other… like now.

It turned out that Kusajishi-fukutaicho wanted to make another headquarters for Shinigami Women's Association in Kuchiki-taicho's mansion. Don't worry, Kuchiki-taicho and the mansion are fine. Kusajishi-fukutaicho can't eat sweets for whole week because of this. Zaraki-taicho protested, but it was Yamamoto-sotaicho's order. Strange, huh?

Referring to Asano's sister, I told Ikkaku about her. Unluckily, Yumichika was there too. Shitty fop, he's laughing at Ikkaku all the time! There's nothing funny about it, I think I should kick his "beautiful" ass.

Dammit.

Now you will tell me off for my language; let's just move to Karakura.

You have strange dreams, Rukia. Well, you always had.

I remember all the times in Academy when you were telling me about them just before the exams, because I was always so stressed. Do you remember it? They were so funny and my anxiety disappeared every time. And chappy was in most of them. Like in that one when you woke up bald and it turned out that a chappy shove your hair, or in that one when we appeared in Las Vegas, of course full of gambling chappies.

Oh, stop, you didn't mention your dream to talk about your dreams generally! And yeah, I get its message. Actually, I told Kuchiki-taicho that you couldn't stay longer at Urahara's and you had to move to Ichigo. He wasn't satisfied, but eventually I convinced him that Kurosaki family won't hurt you. But personally, I'm not so sure if you should… You say you and Ichigo get on well…

…Ok.

It's your choice, Rukia.

Just don't get me wrong, I know it sounded like Ichigo was a danger, when of course he isn't. It's just… I think it's not a good thing to stay there. I can't explain it, it's just a feeling. Nevermind.

I noticed that recently we use the word "nevermind" (or so) more and we have to clear more things, explain them. Isn't it strange?

Maybe it's just the distance.

Maybe we can't write what we think.

Maybe we don't want to write what we think.

Or maybe I'm too philosophical these days. I don't know.

And maybe I should end at this point.

You wanted me not to ask about it, but I don't understand why you changed your mind about "xoxo" thing. Anyway,

xoxo,

Renji

PS. You can forget about the "maybe" part, Rukia. It doesn't matter.


	5. Rukia's 3rd Letter

_**Predictions came to reality. School does exist.**_

_**Here comes chapter five. THANK YOU to everybody who reads the story and for so nice reviews! It's so motivating!**_

**_However, I must confess I'm a big IchRuki fan, so it won't be a RukiRen._**

_**...Little IchiRuki love in this one.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

I don't exactly get what you meant in your last letter. Right after reading it, I had mixed feelings.

"Maybe we don't want to write what we think."

You wrote that. So… what do we think?

Or what do you think?

Sometimes it's hard to explain, I mean, thoughts.

However, honestly, when I was thinking about it (you made me!), I came to the conclusion that you're the ONLY person I can tell everything. Not even Nii-sama or Ichigo.

Especially Ichigo.

Because it became so hard to define what's between me and him.

Can I… use you? I need somebody to hear (read) it and to tell me what's going on. And you're ideal for this, especially after your last letter.

Ichigo.

Recently I spend whole nights in his room, sitting on his bed, in front of him, and talking with him about everything. Weather, breakfast, homework, friends, freedom, hollows, manga, society, coca-cola, Internet, money, poverty, flowers in the park, walls in the store in nearby, not working street lights next to our school, whatever. We talk, argue, laugh, fight, and it feels perfect.

He's so close now.

I've never thought about Ichigo in _that_ way. And I know I will deny till the end that there actually is somethig.

Because there isn't.

Right?

Hey, Renji, say something.

Something like: "Come on, you and Berry? No way, girl, just kick him with all your damn strength and you'll feel better, really!"

Will you write it in your next letter?

I'll draw you a Chappy!

Aaargh, now I'm quite angry, it's so stupid! "We don't want to write what we think", huh? I just did. "First" time is horrible, you'll see. Let's just leave Ichigo.

It's good that Kusajishi-fukutaicho has a punishment. Nii-sama must have felt extremely offended. At least nothing happened to him.

Asano's sister found out I'm in Asano's class. She asks about Madarame every day. Will he have any missions in Karakura soon?

Oh, tell Hinamori about their "love affair". It really worked with Inoue.

Write soon.

Chappies,

Rukia


	6. Renji's 3rd Letter

_**Hi again!**_

_**Thanks for reviews. They make me think and improve the story. I really appreciate them and draw conclusion from them.**_

_**To xJ11Cx: thanks for all combinations. Honestly, I was planning some Hisagi/Matsumoto. Ta-daa! It's here!**_

_**And other important thing: you all are right about the pairing things. Let's broaden my horizons, Renji isn't a person who easily gives up! It's gonna be my personal fight between Ichigo and Renji!**_

_**Who will win Rukia's heart in the end?**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

Ikkaku doesn't have any "love affairs". He doesn't even like Asano's sister.

And no, he won't have any missions in Karakura for some time.

But Hitsugaya-taicho will.

I learned about it by accident… by Rangiku-san. She didn't know exactly what is the mission about, but she said it's connected with Karakura. Seems that Hitsugaya-taicho will stay there for a while. Actually, he's going there this week, so you'll meet him soon.

Talking about Rangiku-san, I met Hisagi. He asked me for advice!

"You know much about girls, don't you?" he asked.

"…"

"I mean, you have good contact with them, right? You know, Kuchiki, Hinamori…"

"…"

"Rangiku-san…"

Then I got what he meant.

"Rangiku-san likes sake" I told him. It's hard to think of something else, really.

"I know that" Hisagi said, a bit irritated. "I wanted to ask you about what girls like, generally. Except chocolate and flowers."

Stereotypes.

"I wouldn't say chocolate and flowers" I said. He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Of course they like it but… that's banal. Nowadays girls want you to think more, to surprise them."

You do, don't you, Rukia?

Then, it seemed that _I_ surprised Hisagi.

"So what should I do?" he asked, helpless.

"I don't know" I said and left.

I really don't.

He should think about it himself. Eventually, I gave him a piece of advice, didn't I?

Kira said I had been really unfair, but who would listen to him after few rounds of sake.

Maybe Ise-fukutaicho, who found us going back to Seireitei late at night. Drunk. That meeting hurt.

Oh, there's something you wanted me to do.

Come on, you and Berry? No way, girl, just kick him with all your damn strength and you'll feel better, really!

I felt better.

Renji


	7. Rukia's 4th Letter

_**Hello again! Here's chapter seven (how I love weekends)!**_

_**Rukia writes to Renji. Oh, ":3" means Chappy here :)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

We've received Hitsugaya-taicho. He's staying at Urahara's.

Thank you for your words. Here's your Chappy:

:3

Cute, isn't it?

You should have helped Hisagi-fukutaicho. Kira-fukutaicho was right. You only told him to think!

It's not much.

And don't ask me for ideas, you know Matsumoto-fukutaicho better than I do. By the way, is there something else than sake that she likes?

Do you know Arisawa? She's a girl from my class.

I mean, Ichigo's.

What's interesting, she can see us. In shinigami form.

Oh well, I don't write about her because of that. I just recently noticed that she and Ichigo go somewhere together every week. I asked Karin (Ichigo's sister) about that.

"Tatsuki and Ichi-nii go to the dojo" she said.

Yeah, that girl is incredible when it comes to karate.

Karin continued.

"She works there and she can go there anytime. As kids, Ichi-nii and Tatsuki were training in that dojo. Now they go there only once a week." She sighed. "Fun, memories, training, you know."

I knew that Ichigo and Arisawa were friends for a long time, but I've never heard of dojo before.

"They train, right?" I asked.

Karin looked at me.

"What else can they do?" she asked ironically.

Many things.

I shrugged, though. It's their own business. Karin was still looking at me.

"Don't make such face" she said. "It's nothing to be jealous of."

I wasn't!

"Do you want something else? I wanted to go out."

I shook my head and Karin left. She probably went to Urahara. She also sees shinigami and hollows. That's why she visits Urahara sometimes, for repellents.

Strange. Recently she visits Shoten more often.

Nevermind.

I hope everything is ok in Soul Society.

Chappies,

Rukia

PS. I just LOVE writing "Chappies" in the end! Hope you don't mind.


	8. Renji's 4th Letter

_**Hello everyone! Long time no see...**_

_**Here comes chapter eight!**_

_**"Someone To Watch Over Me" belongs to George and Ira Gershwin. Amazing song, by the way.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

I really don't mind your chappies, as long as _you_ write it. You wrote that this Arisawa and Ichigo meet at the dojo; interesting…

Anyway, don't say I didn't help Hisagi!

And it's not my fault that he has strange ideas.

But, let's start from the beginning. After our talk Hisagi seriously started thinking. We (I and Kira) couldn't make him go with us to drink sake. He was sitting in his office, thinking and making huge lists. And then, one day, he came to me with a big smile on his face.

"I made it" he said.

"You made what?" I asked.

Hisagi's smile then was even bigger. I noticed that he was hiding something behind his back. Then he took it to the front so I could see the thing.

It was a bottle of sake.

But not a normal bottle. It was _decorated_. It looked like Hisagi put all his skills (and feelings) into that bottle. It had drawings, flowers, candies, ribbons… It was awful.

Honestly, I didn't tell him.

You could see effort in it.

Hisagi was obviously proud of himself. The idea was really stupid, but I hope Rangiku-san will realise that it's not about how the bottle looks, but what it means.

Oh, I almost forgot. Hinamori wants to know if Hitsugaya-taicho doesn't have problems in Gensei. I told her he's a captain, but… Anyway, don't write about him like about, I don't know, a package.

He's absolutely right when it comes to accomodation.

Recently many things disappear here in Seireitei. Walking around, you can hear everywhere that "my comb is lost" or "I left my book here, now it's gone". Even few zanpakutos disappeared. Yamamoto-sotaicho already ordered 3rd Division to investigate. Kira has a really hard time now. All shinigamis go to him to tell about their missing things. He's extremely tired. It is believed that there's a thief in Seireitei, probably whole gang. Sounds unbelievable.

Interesting thing is that 6th Division is the only one in which nothing has disappeared. Really strange.

You know, I was cleaning my room yesterday and I found there some interesting things, for example a small box with a sign "Rukia" on it. You probably already know what was in it.

It was when we came to Karakura because of the Arrancars. One day you came to Urahara Shoten, where I was staying, with a small box.

"Hi Renji" you said casually. "I couldn't take it from Karakura last time, but now here you are."

Of course you couldn't, I and Kuchiki-taicho took you back to Seireitei _unexpectedly_.

I took the box.

"What's in it?" I asked.

I remember that giant smile which appeared on your face.

"Things that I find interesting about Gensei" you said. "Photos, quotes from books, lyrics of songs, some bunnies. It's easier to tell you about this world that way."

I smiled.

"Hope you like it" you added.

Of course I liked it!

And now I found it. Amazing things are in! Hope you don't mind, but I will end writing the lyrics from your box that I truly liked.

_There's a somebody_

_I'm longing to see_

_I hope that she_

_Turns out to be_

_Someone to watch over me_

Renji

PS. Come back soon.


	9. Rukia's 5th Letter

_**Hello hello! I present you chapter nine of my story. **_

_**I had few problems with it... I'm not sure if "attached" souls is the right name. Chapter 12 of Bleach helped me with another problem, but... you will find out! New characters! Read and review!**_

**_Hope you'll enjoy._**

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

I truly love receiving letters from you. They give me that feeling of home, Seireitei. At that times I extremely miss Soul Society, although I feel really well in Karakura.

Of course I remember the box. So many memories… ha ha, what's happening to me? Do I start to miss everything? Such a letter!

Nevermind.

Do you really think there's a gang in Seireitei? Maybe it can be explained somehow… I'm not really sure… But stealing? Among shinigamis? What's more import nt: did Ukitake-taicho lose much? And the rest of 13th Division? At least yours and Nii-sama's division is lucky.

The next thing I'm not sure about is Hisagi-fukutaicho's bottle. I believe he did his best, but… Matsumoto-fukutaicho isn't a person who… hmm… _gets_ such things.

But interesting things happen also in Gensei.

Recently, by accident, I was a witness of a surprising talk on the phone.

I was walking to kitchen when I heard Karin's voice.

"Ichi-nii would kill me!"

I stopped. If Karin was doing something illegal, Ichigo should know, right?

"I think I have whole weekend free" Karin said. After a while she continued. "It can be problematic. I don't know if I will manage to…"

Seconds of silence.

"Shut up and don't act such a wise guy" Karin said, irritated. "We can meet whenever. I _will_ manage."

Moment after she laughed.

"That's quick!"

I calmed down. Looked like Karin found a "friend". And Ichigo didn't need to know (and I understood the "kill" part).

I was about to leave.

"So, see you soon, Toshiro." Click. I heard Karin walking away and I moved to the kitchen.

…

TOSHIRO?

Does it mean HITSUGAYA-TAICHO?

YES. IT DOES.

Ichigo can't know.

And… tell Hinamori-fukutaicho that Hitsugaya-taicho feels _really_ well in Gensei.

Well, I also discovered the cause of his mission. It was hard not to notice.

You may not believe at first.

We all remember Espada, maybe even too well. Whole Espada was killed during our stay in Hueco Mundo, both in Las Noches and Karakura. Theoretically, the ten hollows should have ended up in hell.

Theoretically.

In fact, hell is the place for hollows which were incredibly bad in their non-hollow lives. Here comes the question: what happens to hollows which weren't? They go to Soul Society, as normal souls.

But. Among souls there are "attached" souls, which have to do something in Gensei to go to Soul Society. What if a hollow was such soul?

What if a member of Espada was such soul? What if two members were?

And here's Hitsugaya-taicho's mission's aim: to do something with two Espadas walking around Karakura like it was nothing special.

And these two Espadas are Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

And we have to find a place for them to stay, because Urahara already started working on gigais for them. He says they can be useful. How? How will we pacify them? THEY ARE ENEMIES!

…Eh.

Life's gonna get tough.

Without any hope,

Rukia

PS. At least Inoue will feel better…


	10. Renji's 5th Letter

_**Hello in the 10th chapter of my story!**_

_**I never planned any Yachiru/Byakuya ;) and I still don't - thanks for reviews!**_

_**However, chapter contains Byakuya, hurray! I love writing his lines!**_

_**Read and review, and **__**now, 'cause I don't think I will upload things in a while (will be busy with Christmas :D),**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

Are you sure there are two Espadas in Karakura? Maybe you hit your head or something…? If it's true, we should kill them!

O yeah.

They are already killed.

I don't think you can do much about it. Just stay away from Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez (I heard much about him from Ichigo) and leave this mission to Hitsugaya-taicho.

Speaking of him, you surely hit your head.

Or maybe this Karin knows somebody else named Toshiro. One thing that is sure is the fact that 'Hitsugaya-taicho" and "dates" don't ever go together. He just doesn't look at girls _that_ way.

I told Hinamori, but she didn't seem to feel happy. She kept asking questions about that Karin, but I don't know much about her. I made a list, so please send the answers.

1. How old is she?

2. How does she look like?

3. What is she like?

4. Is she smart, responsible, truthful, honest, etc.?

5. Does she behave well?

6. What is _exactly_ between her and Hitsugaya-taicho?

It's nothing when compared to what I was asked about. Anyway, I think that Hinamori thinks about it the same way I do.

You can tell Ichigo, he will only laugh. For a long time.

Going to Seireitei, Ukitake-taicho and 13th Division didn't lose really much. 12th Division is in the worst situation.

Well, the stealing thing is already explained.

Yesterday, I went to Kuchiki-taicho's office to give him some reports. When I came in, I couldn't recognize it. It was full of… things. Various things. Combs, books, flowers, knives, machines, fruits, pieces of paper, boxes, glasses, plates, clothes, zanpakutos. _Things that were stolen_. Among them, Kuchiki-taicho was sitting, as aristocratically as always. I then noticed a pink card on the desk, in front of taicho. I wanted to read it, but I thought I had almost forgotten to greet taicho.

"Good morning, taicho!" I shouted enthusiastically.

He looked at me.

"I hope you didn't want to be funny, Renji" he said.

My enthusiasm was immediately gone.

"I didn't, taicho."

"Good."

He took a piece of paper and started writing a report. I put mine on the only little free space on his desk.

"Take it all to Kira and tell him to give it to its owners" Kuchiki-taicho said coldly.

I looked at the card and I'm sure he noticed it.

"Can I…?"

Taicho continued paperwork.

"Yes" he said. "But after reading burn it."

I took the card.

"And tell them no" Kuchiki-taicho added.

I quickly left his office, afraid he would change his mind.

Far away enough, I read the note.

_Dear Byakkun,_

_I found all these supercool things to cheer you up and almost say sorry! I didn't like you for one week 'cause I couldn't eat candies after what I had done to you. Grandpa is so bad! Now I like you again and more. It was hard to find them all, but here you are! There is everything so you can choose! PLEASE LET SHINIGAMI WOMEN SOMETHING MAKE A BASE IN YOUR HOUSE, PLEEEAAASE, BYAKKUN!_

_Yachiru_

What is more to say?

I burnt the note and told Kusajishi-fukutaicho she wouldn't have a base. She bit me. Damn spoiled brat.

xoxo,

Renji

PS. Hisagi recently drinks much more. I guess you were right about Rangiku-san.


	11. Rukia's 6th Letter

_**Hello! Here's chapter eleven of "Letters", a bit too early, but that's only because I have to do projects for History and English, so just don't care about it! Read and review :) I spent much time on the Internet to write it...**_

**_Happy New Year! Plus things that Rukia writes in the end :)_**

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

o-shogatsu is amazing in Gensei!

People here have lots of traditions and in Soul Society we continue just a few.

We started all the day before New Year. We were cleaning whole house, I mean, I wasn't, 'cause Kurosaki-san didn't let me. At least I could decorate house and cook with them (mostly Yuzu, Ichigo's sister). Tell Hisagi-fukutaicho he should give Matsumoto-fukutaicho New Year's toso – spicy sake with some herbs.

Families spend New Year's Eve together and so Kurosaki family did. They may argue a lot, but they really love each other, that's what I observed. When the night came, we went to the temple. Ichigo told me that an important thing is joya-no kane. It's 108 hits of temple's bells. Ichigo said it banishes the old year, frees people from sins and gives them new hope.

Later (after short sleep) I and Ichigo went to Urahara Shoten. There we found Inoue, Sado, Ishida, Hitsugaya-taicho, Urahara, Yoruichi, shop's personnel, Cifer and Jeagerjaquez. Yes, Espadas stay at Urahara's, so Hitsugaya-taicho can keep his eye on them.

Inoue looked better than when I came to Gensei.

We were playing many games, like hane-tsuki, a kind of badminton, and karuta, a card game that Kusajishi-fukutaicho organises sometimes in Soul Society.

The meeting was really nice despite one of the Espadas.

I must tell you that I really don't mind Cifer's staying here. In fact, he turned out to be a smart cultural man, maybe a bit prejudiced and sad.

We even talked.

"You are Kuchiki woman, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Kuchiki Rukia" I replied.

"I've heard about your brother" he said. "He's a captain and head of the family."

It wasn't a question.

"Inoue told you this?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Woman doesn't talk about such things" he replied. When it comes to Cifer, names mean almost nothing. "She said something about chocolate and beautiful hair. More important things I heard from Urahara Kisuke."

I saw Inoue coming.

"I guess" I said "you'd like him."

He looked surprised, but then Inoue came and took him somewhere, repeating "Ulquiorra-kun, you must see it!". I thought he would really like Nii-sama.

Anyway, as I wrote earlier, the second Espada wasn't that kind.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

He did everything to ruin the day. Just because he "doesn't like Gensei, thinks we're all f**king stupid and he wants to fight this damn Ichigo".

We all had to stand his constant teasing till Hitsugaya-taicho froze him to the floor. Soon after that taicho left, so Jeagerjaquez was paralysed for whole day.

When I and Ichigo were going home we accidentally met Hitsugaya-taicho and Karin, who were together.

Ichigo is furious.

As they say, whole year is like New Year, so…

Oh, here are your answers.

1. She's 13, I guess.

2. She looks… normally. Dark hair, brown eyes, etc.

3. She's like Ichigo.

4. Smart, honest, etc., right? I think so.

5. …yes?

6. They weren't doing anything unseemly when we met them.

I'm glad that Kusajishi-fukutaicho wanted to say sorry, but she didn't choose the best way. I hope that Nii-sama's office already looks like before.

Wish Nii-sama, Ukitake-taicho and the rest happy New Year from me.

HAPPY NEW YEAR, RENJI!

Full of Chappies and love!

Rukia


	12. Renji's 6th Letter

_**Welcome everybody! Sorry for taking so much time to update. And I know this chapter is short... I'm so happy that in Poland Twelfth Night is already a free day! Yeeee!**_

_**I hope you all had amazing Christmas and New Year!**_

_**Oh, well, anyway... Here's chapter 12 of my story. Hope you like it!**_

_**There are so many things that Renji doesn't understand...**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

I also wish you Happy New Year full of love!

Of course I talked with Kuchiki-taicho and the rest. They all greet you back. Kuchiki-taicho hopes you're happy and nothing wrong happened to you in Gensei, but I calmed him down. 'Cause you _are_ happy, aren't you?

However, I must admit that the beginning of this year was a really hard time for me. It took days for me and Kira to clean up all this stuff that Kusajishi-fukutaicho brought to Kuchiki-taicho's office. Zaraki-taicho must have helped her – she wouldn't do it all on her own.

I really wanted to take your advice about Hisagi, but I found out that Rangiku-san already scrounged toso from Kyoraku-taicho. It's really good. How do I know? Kyoraku-taicho is really generous and gave Rangiku-san more than one bottle, way more, so she invited me, Kira and Hisagi to a drinking party. So, somehow you were right about toso and that it would be good for Hisagi and Rangiku-san.

When we were coming back, we met Ise-fukutaicho. Again.

I also delivered your answers to Hinamori. She quickly read them and asked:

"So Kuchiki-san isn't sure if this Karin behaves well?"

I thought about it.

"She wrote Karin's a kind of Ichigo" I replied finally. "I would connect these two things."

Hinamori sighed and read further, frozing suddenly.

"They… meet?" she uttered.

"I guess so" I looked at her. "Like when she phoned him, you know."

Hinamori looked at me, eyes widened.

"But… But…"

"Come on, they're just kids" I said, laughing. "Don't take it so seriously! Look, Rukia wrote they hadn't been doing unseemly things."

She didn't look convinced.

"But Shiro-chan…"

She should be happy that he copes in Gensei. But, well, they spent so many years together, so maybe she feels like, I don't know, a parent whose child becomes more independent, leaves home, etc.

Or something totally different.

Anyway, you wrote about Espadas. Do you really think that any of them can be bearable? I don't think so. Maybe that Cifer only acts that kind and he and Jeagerjaquez are planning a revenge? You should be cautious, Rukia. Don't trust them, don't stay alone with them, especially Jeagerjaquez. You yourself wrote about what he had been doing at Urahara's. If you notice something strange or suspicious, tell Hitsugaya-taicho.

Please don't laugh, I _really care_ about your safety, Rukia. Just be cautious, in case. It's really important for me, ok?

Take care and wish Happy New Year to everybody in Karakura!

Renji


	13. Rukia's 7th Letter

_**Hello!**_

_**Today I woke up and through my window I saw SNOW! Finally! And it's still there! It makes Sunday more than another free day, doesn't it?**_

_**Here's chapter 13. I hope you'll like it!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

as you asked me to, I greeted everybody here. They wish you a Happy New Year too!

I must tell you that they started to behave very suspiciously recently. Most talks end when I come. People also ask me many random questions, like: what's your favourite colour?, what's your favourite flower?, what do you like to eat?, etc. I hope the aren't planning something stupid for my birthday, which comes in a week. Ok, without one day.

And no, I'm not telling you this to make you do something for me on this day. I know you will anyway :)

But you don't have to, remember!

Enough about me.

I don't think that Cifer plans any revenge. Inoue vouches for him, she says we can trust him and I believe her. Oh, how I wish you could see Inoue! She's so happy now! Guess why ;)

We talked recently.

"I see you're glad that Cifer is alive and, you know, here" I said. It was pretty obvious and Inoue brightened.

"Yes, I am."

She then blushed, like she thought that it was something bad. I only laughed. She's such a lovely girl, isn't she?

You know you like her, Renji!

"I'm also glad that he's there" I smiled to Inoue. She looked at me, surprised. I laughed again. I do it quite often recently, I noticed. "When _he's_ there, _you're_ happier."

Inoue smiled too.

"I feel the same about you" she said and looked away, deep in thought. "When you're here, _Kurosaki-kun is happier_."

Soon after that we said goodbye and disbanded.

I can't stop thinking about her words.

_I feel the same about you. When you're here, Kurosaki-kun is happier._

Happier, happier, what is she thinking about? Maybe… motivated, I would say. It's true, I know what to say to cheer him up. But these two situatons (Inoue's and mine) are totally different, there's nothing romantic in my case!

I hope you agree.

In your letter you mentioned Hinamori-fukutaicho. In your place, I wouldn't call her and Hitsugaya-taicho parent and child. They're more like you and me, childhood friends. They grew up together, so it's normal that she cares. Of course in such relationships it's possible that one Day it will turn into something more than friendship, you know. Also, as you wrote some time ago, it's hard to connect Hitsugaya-taicho with dates, so Hinamori-fukutaicho may be just surprised.

Wow, many possibilities.

Referring to your problems with Nii-sama's office, I think you could avoid such an effort. For example, you could have told 11th Division that all these things are really heavy and that if they do this work for you, they will show that they are the best in whole Gotei 13. Easy, isn't it? But probably the rest of divisions would laugh at them and you would have problems… Then you could say that Kira came up with the idea… Oh, nevermind, you already did the work. Finally Nii-sama has a normal office.

I'm so happy that he cares about me! Tell him I also hope that he's ok.

I'm really cautious when Jeagerjaquez is near, as you wished. I hope you have a nice time in Soul Society, as I do here. Don't worry so much about me.

Chappies,

Rukia

PS. I told you toso would work!


	14. Renji's 7th Letter

_**Hello!**_

_**I know recently it takes me forever to upload, I'm really sorry, but it will last for the next week for sure (it's such a crazy month for me)... Sorry once again.**_

_**The good thing is that I can show you chapter 14 of Letters.**_

_**I hope you'll like it. Read and review, please!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

I hope you had a nice birthday. Of course I wish you all fantastic things that people usually wish and much much more. You should come back quickly, because now I can't give you any gift!

And in your letter you were right, friendship _can_ turn into something more. It really happens, doesn't it, Rukia?

What a pity that in a letter the reader can't see how long the writer thinks about every sentence.

Sometimes it's a really long time.

I noticed that you didn't write much about the Espadas. I hope that Jeagerjaquez isn't a big problem. I'll try to trust Inoue about Cifer, but you know what I think about him. He was a hollow, don't forget. Recently I'm wondering why Hitsugaya-taicho and Urahara-san don't do a thing to solve the problem of Espadas in Karakura. You all should start to care about it. You wrote they're now attached souls. Hitsugaya-taicho should find the reason of their being in the town and finally make them go away from there, even if it means Soul Society. It's his mission after all!

Talking about Soul Society, I don't think that your idea about tidying Kuchiki-taicho's office was good. Too dangerous.

Seriously.

Well, I noticed that after Rangiku-san's drinking party she and Hisagi-san are closer. He's really happy now, smiling and full of energy. Poor guy.

"Yo, Abarai-san" he said, coming to my office. Recently he spends much time with me and Kira, so I know almost everything about his "wonderful life with Rangiku-san", as he calls it.

"Hello."

I guess he feels very comfortably in my office. He always makes tea for me and himself, takes the best cakes on the best plate, puts all on my desk and sits in front of me, so casually.

Whose office it is, damn!

"How's life?" Hisagi-san asked.

Of course he didn't come to talk about my life. He's too in love, really...

"Fine" I replied, letting him to start the real subject.

"You know" he started, grinning. "Recently Rangiku-san invited me to her office."

"Really?" I asked, pretending that it interested me.

Please don't think I'm rude or something. You wouldn't like such talks too if you had to listen to it every day. I do like Hisagi-san, so I try to be polite. You should appreciate that, Rukia. Aren't I a nice guy, hm?

Anyway, Hisagi-san continued.

"On the way there I picked some flowers for Rangiku-san. She was so happy!" he stopped to think. "I hope that Hitsugaya-taicho doesn't care too much about flowers near his office... Anyway, Rangiku-san asked me to make her paperwork for her! Can you believe it, Abarai-san? For her!"

Yeah, he was talking about it for an hour.

That's how it always ends – Rangiku-san asked me to write a report, to do washing and so on. She uses him for everything _she_ has to do

And he's so naive. He believes that she shows him she trusts him and he shows her he loves her.

I guess one day I will have to tell him.

When it comes to Soul Society on the whole, nothing important happened, it's really calm here.

Many people wish you happy birthday. Kuchiki-taicho said that in Soul Society a big chappy waited for you. He said it was for your collection and wishes you all good things you can think of.

What collection, Rukia?

Well, it's time to end. Kuchiki-taicho wants to see me.

See you soon, I hope.

Happy birthday.

Renji


	15. Rukia's 8th Letter

_**Sorry for such a long silence, but it's been a really hard time for me... I hope the rest of the year will be better and less tiring.**_

_**But hello again! My winter break starts, so I'll have more time for writing!**_

_**Now enjoy chapter 15 of Letters :) Read and review, please!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

"collection" refers to all Chappies I have.

Anyway, thanks for your letter! It made my day!

Especially after my birthday.

I don't know if you remember, but I wrote I didn't want anything stupid for that day. How astonished I was when I discovered a surprise party in Kurosaki clinic. It wasn't stupid, I know, but you'll see what happened.

It started really nice. Everybody was there – Kurosaki family, people from school and from Urahara Shoten, even Espadas. And don't worry, Asano, Kojima and Arisawa know about the shinigami thing. I got a lot of presents! They were so cool, except that one from Ichigo. A book, "Drawing for the resistant".

_Very funny._ How I bless my kicking skills...

Of course everybody sang "Happy birthday" and I blew out candles on an impressive cake made by Yuzu. She's a great cook! Ichigo said I should think about a wish before blowing out candles. I did. I'd tell you if he didn't tell me not to. He said that then it wouldn't come true. Humans have strange customs.

Anyway, then the party began.

The party and the end of the world.

But, let's start from the beginning. I guess I was talking to Inoue when I heard a loud curse.

"Shut up, you f***ing bastard!"

Courier of hell, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

"I'm only saying that what you're doing is wrong."

Courier of peace, Ulqiorra Cifer.

Everybody stopped whatever they were doing to hear these two.

Ex-espadas were standing next to the table with all gifts.

"I was curious, ok? Just curious, dammit!" Jeagerjaquez shouted. Cifer was simply staring at him.

"It's not a reason to open somebody else's presents, Grimmjow. Human – or soul – can feel offended by your terrible behaviour. I truly disapprove of..."

"Shut your f***ing mouth!" Grimmjow repeated. He was really red and he saw everybody was looking at him. "Opening presents, that's sooo bad! I can! I'm the king! I'm the f***ing KING!"

Ichigo sighed.

"I heard it somewhere."

Bad move.

Jeagerjaquez turned to him, insane look on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

He took a chair and destroyed it on the table.

We all were shocked.

"Grimmjow..." Cifer started, but Jeagerjaquez was unstoppable. He's a nervous person, I think.

"I'M... THE... F***ING... KING! GOT IT?" he broke another chair. "GOT IT? THE KING!" he threw all my presents on the floor.

We heard that someone bought me some glass.

"I didn't want to come here! I don't like her!" Grimmjow continued. This guy has some problems with himself, really... "I just wanted to see presents! Nothing more! And _you_ won't act like you're better than me!" Cifer was hit by a radio. "I'm the damn king!"

He took the TV and then Hitsugaya-taicho remembered he was responsible for him.

"Oi, Jeagerjaquez, stop it" he said calmly. "Stop it or I'll..."

Poor boy, so small.

With big effort of _all_ we finally pacified Espada. It was a giant fight and in the end freezing him was effective, as always.

Quickly everybody went home, Cifer took his friend. Party and house were ruined completely. It will take long time to fix, but we'll be working hard. I will too, despite Kurosaki-san's protests.

When the door closed I turned to say sorry to Ichigo, but...

He left with Tatsuki.

Rukia


	16. Renji's 8th Letter

_**Hi everybody! Thanks you for your wonderful reviews, they keep me going!**_

_**It's time for Renji's letter, I hope you'll like it!**_

_**Curious fact: at the moment I'm reading one of the last parts of Eragon, and I found a character called Grimrr, a werecat. Any associations? I got lots :)**_

_**Nevermind. Just read.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

I'm so sorry that your birthday party was ruined. You can be sure that if I come to Gensei, I'll chop Grimmjow. In a second. And Ichigo, for that stupid present he gave you.

Anyway, did you really write "he left with Tatsuki", I mean, Ichigo?

Maybe there _is_ something between them... They know each other since childhood and they always were together. It wouldn't be surprising if they started dating, eh? I always knew it. Oh Rukia, I bet you immediately stopped thinking about Ichigo in "that" way.

And you're right. You need somebody _different_. Someone you really _know_. Just think about it for a while.

Now my usual "duty" recently – informing you 'bout Soul Society.

Last time I wrote about Hisagi-san. I wasn't so sure if I should tell him about true intentions of Rangiku-san. But then one day it turned out that to help her he neglects his duties as a shinigami! And I think I don't have to tell you what a disaster it is. It's enough to mention that he's a fukutaicho and he's also responsible for our magazine.

Then I felt I had to tell him the truth. I met him few days ago and we talked about Rangiku-san, but he didn't want to listen to me.

I talked about it with Kira. He said we should do something to catch Rangiku-san red-handed, to reveal the truth about her "love". Do you have any idea?

Another thing is that we have a giant problem here in Seireitei.

It all started when I met Ise-fukutaicho. Thank God I wasn't drunk.

Her hair were let loose and she had insane look on her face. She seemed to be looking for something. I wanted to ask her what had happened when she noticed me.

"Abarai!" she shouted, grabbing my shoulders. I saw a shred of hope on her face, but still she was about to cry. "Abarai!"

I looked at her and didn't really know what to do. She kept repeating my surname.

"Something happened?" I asked finally, like an idiot.

She went quiet and looked at me. I knew she would start crying in a while.

And she did.

I've never seen her in such a state before.

"So, _what_ happened?"

"Taicho" Ise-fukutaicho muttered, I hardly heard her. "Taicho disappeared!"

At first I was shocked, but then I thought – he went somewhere to drink. I said that to Ise-fukutaicho.

"But he's gone for two days already!" she cried. "I was thinking he went to drink too, but..."

And then I got worried too.

I took Ise-fukutaicho to my office, made a tea and tried to calm her down. After half an hour I partly succeeded, and at least we could talk.

"So tell me what happened with details" I said.

Ise-fukutaicho sighed heavily.

"Two days ago, in the evening, I came to taicho's office to give him my report. There I realized he hasn't done a thing during whole day and I started shouting at him, as always."

"Yes, but tell me about..."

"It's important" she interrupted me, "because I was telling him horrible things... like I was quiet for some time and my whole anger cumulated, you know. I can't believe how I could say something like that..."

I didn't penetrate in what she had told Kyoraku-taicho, I didn't want her to cry again.

"And you think that he left because of that?"

"I really hoped that he just got drunk, but now I think that it's all my fault" she said quietly.

Then I felt really sorry for her. She may not look like this, but in fact she really cares about her captain.

I talked with her till it got dark and promised I'd tell captains. And so I did. Now a special group will start to look for Kyoraku-taicho.

And I also must tell you that Ukitake-taicho feels worse again, but he greets you.

I hope things got better in Gensei. Take care of yourself.

Renji

PS. Tatsuki is really good for Ichigo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've got a big question to you, my dear readers. Do you have any ideas how to show Hisagi the truth about Rangiku? Or maybe you think that she really loves him and you know how she can prove it? I would appreciate any suggestions, so please think for a while and review :)<strong>_

_**Let's help Shuhei together! **_


	17. Rukia's 9th Letter

_**Hi people!**_

_**Thanks for reviews - and suggestions! Mostly about sake, huh? Well, it's Rangiku after all :)**_

_**And RukiaRenji4ever - I guess Rukia has similar way of thinking as you! And yes, that means she chose your idea :) Thanks again!**_

_**I never thought that too many mangas can be a problem, but now, when everytime that I want to write Arisawa I write Ayuzawa... too much Kaicho wa Maid-sama, I guess :) But who cares, I'm gonna read more and more!**_

_**Yeah... chapter 17 :)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

Your letter made me really upset. It's very sad that so many bad things happened in Soul Society. I just hope that you and Nii-sama are better.

And that Ukitake-taicho will feel well soon.

I was completely shocked when I read about Kyoraku-taicho. He may be carefree as a person, but he's responsible and reliable as a captain. Something must have happened, because he wouldn't disappear without a reason. I also think that Ise-fukutaicho isn't the answer. Kyoraku-taicho would forgive her _everything_.

In your letter you also wrote about Hisagi-fukutaicho. I agree with Kira-fukutaicho. You can't let Matsumoto-fukutaicho play with Hisagi-fukutaicho like that! I think you should ask Kurotsuchi-taicho for help. He surely has something to make her tell the truth. Put it in sake and she will drink it without thinking. Of course you can do something different, it's just an idea. I hope all will go well.

Well, I was thinking about Ichigo and Arisawa too. It was so surprising to discover that they left my birthday party together. Things you wrote made me even more curious. As I wrote before, they go to dojo once a week, but I think that now they meet more often.

So I decided to spy them.

Out of curiosity, nothing more. You also wanted to know, Renji.

Yesterday Ichigo and Arisawa went out together again. As I decided, I followed them secretly. It wasn't that difficult, they went to the main street full of people, trying to buy something ('cause they were going from shop to shop).

Then they sat on a bench near and I could hear their talk. You know, for you.

They bought something to eat earlier and then they started eating.

"I don't think we missed any shop" Arisawa said and sighed. Ichigo looked at her.

"There are still many shops, for example in Naruki, where Keigo lives" he said.

"Right, right" Arisawa nodded, not so sure. "But well, we don't have much time..."

"I know your cousin has birthday on Sunday" Ichigo said. "You talk about it all the time."

Arisawa turned to Ichigo, irritated.

"I don't have any idea for a gift. It _is_ a problem!"

Ichigo sighed.

"Ok, ok, calm down."

They turned back to their meals. I thought then that we were wrong about them. It was only a present after all, right?

"Ichigo" Arisawa spoke suddenly. "What is between you and Rukia?"

Why did _she_ ask?

Ichigo looked at her, surprised.

"Erm... nothing really..."

I thought I'd kick him.

Arisawa changed the subject to something trivial and I decided to go back home. Ichigo truly annoyed me.

He could say anything, like "she's my friend" or "she can really help me sometimes", anything, but not... nothing.

Like that, I can say that you're no one to me.

And everybody knows that it's not the truth. Stupid Ichigo.

So, I was going home and of course I saw Hitsugaya-taicho and Karin, together again, and just by looking I could tell there's something between them.

But Hitsugaya-taicho would never say _nothing_, he would come up with something not revealing everything but also not hurting the second side.

I thought I'd kill them both, taicho and Karin.

Stupid Ichigo.

At least I didn't meet Inoue and Cifer.

Ugh! Enough!

In your next letter please tell me something _nice_. I don't want any more bad news, ok?

Sometimes I feel that you're the only person I can fully rely on.

Write soon,

Rukia


	18. Renji's 9th Letter

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for reviews :)**_

_**Well, last time I wrote I would have more time to write... And I upload later than usually... I know, I'm sorry! I had a request from my friend and I was busy drawing it. Some IchiRuki, when for me Ichigo is the most difficult character to draw ever, it took some time. **__**But ok, I have no excuses for reading D. Gray-Man (why I can't write it normally?) all the time, I just saw Allen, and I had to read... Sorry sorry sorry. **_

**_As a compensation, this letter turned out to be kind of extra large :) Hope it's enough._**

**_Read, enjoy and review! -chapter 18._**

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

Ichigo is an idiot. DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM. You shouldn't get angry or sad because of this bastard.

So, as you asked me to, I can tell you something nice. Ukitake-taicho feels better already. I guess that's partly because of night and day care of Kotsubaki and Kotetsu. That _is_ a nice information, isn't it?

Some more things happened in Soul Society, I tell you.

Firstly, the issue of Hisagi-san. We (I and Kira) agreed that your idea was a good one. So, we went to the 12th Division for help. However, we didn't want to ask Kurotsuchi-taicho. He's strange and scary, and you can laugh, but I avoid him as much as I can! Anyway, Kira suggested going to Akon. I agreed, it's much easier to talk to him. After long promptings, he finally gave us a little bottle and said that it makes people tell the truth.

The next day I and Kira invited Hisagi-san and Rangiku-san to a bar to drink sake. Kira said earlier that we should make our move before everybody gets drunk. And so we did, when our guests weren't looking. We were watching as Rangiku-san drank her sake and we all started talking again.

"I heard rumours about your being together" Kira spoke suddenly, pointing Hisagi-san and Rangiku-san. "Is it true?"

Amazing man!

Hisagi-san blushed a bit, Rangiku-san laughed.

"Funny rumours" she said finally. "What do _you_ think, Shuhei?"

Hisagi-san muttered something like "we're not together yet", but I think I was the only person who heard it.

Kira laughed too and moved towards Rangiku-san.

"But... is there a chance for you two to be together?"

I held my breath, Hisagi-san too.

Rangiku-san laughed again.

"You're so funny!" she said, almost crying. "But look at Shuhei, please. He's so, ha ha, naive! Such a funny child... He does whatever I want, can you believe it?"

She was choking from laughter, but still she took another bottle of sake to drink it.

Then I realized that some part of me wanted her to say totally opposite things. I couldn't look at Hisagi-san. I only heard his voice:

"Excuse me, I have to go now."

With these words he left us, somehow I heard Rangiku-san saying that Kira looked so stupid with his fringe.

I decided to get drunk, and I even grabbed sake when I heard the loudest scream ever.

"I'M GONNA MAKE RANGIKU-SAN LOVE ME!"

Everybody in the bar turned their heads in the direction from which the scream came, surprised. I did too and smiled.

That voice. It was definitely Hisagi-san.

Finally, I didn't get drunk, considering the mission as complete. It didn't go the way I and Kira wanted it too, but he agreed with me. We decided to help Hisagi-san.

Unfortunately, not everyone's lives are so colourful. For example we still can't find Kyoraku-taicho. Some claim that they saw him in Rukongai, but investigation hasn't made a step forward. We're stuck. There are no hints what he does, why he went away and the most important: did he go on his own or somebody made him go? Of course shinigami check whole Rukongai, but it doesn't change the fact that he vanished into thin air.

I also have bad news for Hitsugaya-taicho. I don't know if I told you before, but somehow Yamamoto-sotaicho knows that we write letters to each other. How surprised I was when he called me for a talk.

"Abarai-fukutaicho" he spoke as soon as he saw me.

"Good morning, sotaicho" I said, I didn't want to be inpolite to him.

"I heard you've got contact with Kuchiki-fukutaicho, and through her with Hitsugaya-taicho" he said, I nodded. Sotaicho continued after a while. "I want you to tell him something."

I looked at him surprised.

"What exactly?"

"Someone told me he doesn't discharge his duty" Yamamoto-sotaicho replied, suddenly angry. "And instead he is, as I heard, _having great fun in Gensei_." Sotaicho turned to me and shouted. "I am _not_ going to tolerate this!"

It hurt my ears, but I hardly noticed that. I was wondering about his words. About Hitsugaya-taicho, I told only Hinamori. It seemed impossible that she could say something bad about her "Shiro-chan".

"Abarai" sotaicho continued and I thought that my fukutaicho, my position disappeared. "Tell him to get back to work immediately!"

"Y-yes."

"And tell him I'm sending support to end this mission. Mission that should be already finished!"

I nodded quickly, saying another yes. Luckily, sotaicho looked like he calmed down.

"Listen, Abarai" he said, finally calmly. "I'm sending Hinamori-fukutaicho, Madarame and Ayasegawa. Understood?" I nodded again. "Good. Go and do what I told you to. You're dismissed."

I muttered "goodbye, sotaicho" and left as fast as I could. I haven't seen him that angry for a long time. You should warn Hitsugaya-taicho.

Well, I guess that writing next letter you'll already have more shinigami round.

And I tell you one more time: don't care about Ichigo, you will only waste time. Use your being in Karakura as much as you can, have fun, but don't end like taicho, ok?

Take care,

Renji


	19. Rukia's 10th Letter

_**Hello! Thank you for reviews - it really motivates me when I see those automatic emails coming :) **_

_**It's time for chapter nineteen. Enjoy :) **_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

Thank you for your letter. You always cheer me up when I need it. I decided not to care that much. All in all, it's Ichigo's business, not mine. And I'll "use my being in Karakura as much as I can", for sure.

I'm happy that Ukitake-taicho feels better and I hope that Kyoraku-taicho will be found soon.

Hinamori, Madarame and Ayasegawa are already in Karakura. You incredibly predicted they would be there while I write, I was so surprised when Madarame gave me your letter!

That was irony, Renji.

Anyway, Hinamori stays at Inoue's and Madarame and Ayasegawa stay at Asano's. Of course Asano's sister, Mizuho, is incredibly happy. Regret that you didn't see her meeting with Madarame after such a long time. It was full of emotions, tears and love! Don't ever write that Madarame doesn't have any love affairs!

As you wrote, shinigami came to finish Hitsugaya-taicho's mission. It really annoyed him. He was considered to be a good captain, so that mission is kind of a stain on his honour. He would never say that out loud, but I'm sure he thinks it was me who informed sotaicho about his "having great fun in Gensei". In this case I believe in impossible and I guess that Hinamori said that. Who else? Well, till today I actually had a chance to talk to her and of course I took the opportunity.

"Hello, Hinamori" I greeted her. She smiled and I did too.

"Hi, Kuchiki" she replied. "Did something happen?"

"Oh" I looked at her confused. Just then I realized I didn't know how to put it. "I... heard why you're all there..."

Now Hinamori looked confused.

"Yeah."

I understood she didn't want to talk about it. My suspicions increased.

"I don't know how sotaicho got to know" I said finally. "Renji would never tell him."

"Oh yes, he's not that kind of person."

She knew I knew.

"Did _you_ tell him?"

Hinamori nodded unwillingly.

"Shiro-chan should concentrate on his mission."

"You're right" I replied, "But aren't you happy that he's... developing his social life?" Renji, you don't know how stupid it sounded in context of Hitsugaya-taicho! "I always thought about him as a rather introverted person, and now... I was nicely surprised."

Hinamori twitched at the word _nicely_.

"You mean that Karin?"

"Well, yes."

"She's inappropriate" Hinamori said shortly.

This surprised me.

"Why?"

"She... you know..." Hinamori thought for a while. "You weren't sure about her behaviour in your letter" she said finally, proud of herself.

"You haven't even met her!" I shouted suddenly. Hinamori looked at me.

"Then I _will_."

She said that in a specific way. _Way to declare a war_. Karin doesn't know about that, but it's coming. I feel that this mission won't be finished so easily.

Besides, there's a person completely against the mission.

Inoue.

She says that Cifer isn't bad, blah blah blah, and we should send to Soul Society only Jeagerjaquez. I don't really know on which side I am.

One more thing: I keep my fingers crossed for Hisagi-fukutaicho. Brave man!

Help him.

Chappies,

Rukia


	20. Renji's 10th Letter

_**Hi people!**_

_**Thanks for your reviews, of course! There are 20 chapters already, and you're still reading! Thank you! That's amazing!**_

_**Recently I realized that I find Renji's letters easier to write. I don't know why... but, here's Renji's letter!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

I'm glad you took my advice. It will be better for you, trust me.

You also wrote that Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hinamori are in Gensei. That's another nice thing – the sooner they finish the mission, the sooner _you_ will be back here.

Writing about Hinamori – what do you mean by "war"? I remember your one letter, I have it somewhere... oh, here: "it will turn into something more than friendship". You meant it's possible. It was 'bout Hinamori and Hitsugaya-taicho. So now, when taicho spends much time with Karin, do you think Hinamori is _jealous_? I mean, _Hinamori_? Like, she obviously doesn't have a good impression of the girl.

So maybe she's just worried. I don't know.

About Ikkaku... I bet he _wasn't_ happy, and I mean his meeting with Asano's sister.

And about Inoue. If she cares about Cifer so much, let's use her idea and send to Soul Society only Jeagerjacquez. I don't want him to be round you. Also, sotaicho told me to inform him about the mission, so please write if there's any progress.

The nice thing is that you keep your fingers crossed for Hisagi-san. Me too.

And of course I, he and Kira are thinking how to change Rangiku-san's feelings. Maybe you have some ideas, Rukia? Or can you ask the others?

And well...

We found Kyoraku-taicho. Or rather he came back.

It was when I took Ise-fukutaicho for a walk. Everybody was helping her these days. On our way we met Ukitake-taicho, so we went further with him.

Suddenly we heard a loud scream. Why everybody only shouts recently?

"Nanao-chaaan!"

We knew the voice. Ise-fukutaicho started crying, I and taicho watched as Kyoraku-taicho approached us.

"Nanao-chan!" 8th Division's captain repeated. Now we all were looking at him in shock.

First to come back to life was Ukitake-taicho.

"Shunsui... Where have you been?"

Kyoraku-taicho looked at him in the way that people look at idiots.

"In Gensei."

My voice came back.

"In Gensei? Where? Why?"

"So many questions" Kyoraku-taicho said lazily. "I think I was in Spain... probably... There was much wine, anyway..."

"But why did you go there?" Ukitake-taicho inquired. "You've got duties here..."

Kyoraku-taicho interrupted.

"This little Nanao-chan here was angry, seems I upset her" hearing these words, Ise-fukutaicho suddenly looked up at her captain. He placed his hand on her head. "So I went for something to cheer her up and apologize."

Ise-fukutaicho opened her eyes wide, and so did I. Ukitake-taicho only smiled.

Then Kyoraku-taicho presented us a huge bottle of wine.

"The best they had" he stated. "We can drink it together, Nanao-chan, maybe you'll open yourself to me."

Ise-fukutaicho suddenly turned red of anger and hit her captain with the bottle he brought. Glass and wine flew everywhere, I and Ukitake-taicho stepped back to avoid the disaster.

Ise-fukutaicho only fixed her glasses.

"Go back to work already, you idiot."

And she left.

We helped Kyoraku-taicho go back to his office, causing rumours and happiness among shinigami. All the way he was talking that his Nanao-chan was as cute as always.

So there's a happy ending here.

At least captain had good intentions. I must admit I like him.

And finally Soul Society is usual again, without any captains missing. I wish you a happy ending somewhere in Karakura, I send my luck to you. No kidding.

Take care, of course

Renji


	21. Rukia's 11th Letter

_**Hello people! Thank you for reviews :) Oh and one important thing - if at any moment you'll think I should change the rating, please tell me, 'cause I never know these things... I'd appreciate that.**_

_**This is chapter 21, I know it's long, but the idea just appeared in my head and I had to write it. Let's call it A Special Report Chapter, and you'll find out what I mean :) Read and review, please.**_

_**And I truly love Ulquiorra.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

what a relief, you finally found Kyoraku-taicho! I was seriously worried! I'm sure everyone was happy to see him again, I mean he's a really nice captain. I hope no one will do something like this in future...

About Hisagi-fukutaicho – I was _really_ thinking about this, but my conclusion is that I don't have creativity. As you suggested, I asked people from Karakura. Interesting experience.

Here's my "report".

TARGET 1: ICHIGO

"Ahem... Ichigo?" I started, mentally prepared that it was going to be a weird talk. Ichigo, who was washing dishes after the dinner, looked at me.

"Yes?"

"How would you..." I thought for a while, trying to find the best words. "If there was a girl you really liked, what would you do to make her your girlfriend?"

Long. And confusing.

Ichigo's jaw dropped and he turned red, still staring at me. I made the most innocent and puppy eyes I could.

"There is _no_ such girl!" Ichigo shouted. Did I say something that there _is_?

"But if there was..."

"I'd tell her not to ask such embarrassing questions! Go torture someone else!"

Sometimes I really don't understand that guy... Well, he was no help, blame him, not me. I just had to leave the kitchen.

TARGET 2: KARIN

I met her in the hall. She was going out, so I went with her. She had a meeting and I decided to ask her and then go to Urahara Shoten.

"What did you do to Ichi-nii? He was cursing" Karin started.

"He's just being an idiot" seemed like it was enough for Karin. But not for me. "I asked him about one thing, but he's too stupid to come up with anything."

Karin giggled at this.

"As always" she commented. "Then what was the question?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but then I heard a familiar voice:

"Kuchiki?"

I and Karin turned to see the newcomer.

TARGET 3 (BY ACCIDENT): HITSUGAYA-TAICHO

"Taicho! That's even better!" I shouted. Never before would I think he knows the answer, but things have changed.

Hitsugaya-taicho ignored me and looked at Karin.

"You didn't say a thing about bringing others."

"She was going to Urahara, it's the same way."

I don't like being ignored.

"Taicho, how did you get Karin?"

Silence.

Now I know it was stupid.

Both Karin and Hitsugaya-taicho looked at me in a very strange way and I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"How did I what?" Hitsugaya-taicho asked.

I've never heard him talking in this special candy-sweet-Disney Junior tone before.

"How did he what?"

And here was the tone of anger.

TARGET 4 (SUSPICIOUS...): HINAMORI-FUKUTAICHO

As written above, Hinamori-fukutaicho appeared. I felt a bit like watching a soap opera, when somebody hears something he shouldn't.

"Who are you?" Karin asked and Hinamori-fukutaicho noticed the girl. Something in her eyes told me she knew she just met "this Karin".

"I'm Hinamori Momo" she introduced herself. "The best friend of Shiro-chan."

"Don't call me like that!"

"I see" Karin ignored Hitsugaya-taicho. "The one that wanted to kill him, right? I've heard about you."

Hinamori-fukutaicho twitched. Karin turned to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Coming back to your question. Toshiro _got_ me 'cause he doesn't pretend anyone. I truly hope that helps." She grabbed Hitsugaya-taicho's hand and started to walk away. "Let's already go, Toshiro. Bye everyone!"

Hitsugaya-taicho blushed, not really understanding what had happened, but he went with Karin, muttering some goodbyes. I noticed he didn't release his hand, though.

I looked at Hinamori-fukutaicho, who was pretty shocked.

"She's mean..." she said, obviously about Karin.

"She's gone a bit too far, but she won" I replied. I felt it wasn't a good moment to ask your question, so I just cheered her up and went further.

TARGET 5: CIFER

When I stepped inside Urahara Shoten, I saw no one else but Ulquiorra Cifer sitting at a table and drinking tea.

"Good morning" I said, not sure how to act in front of him.

"Good morning" he said, turning to me.

I overcame the sudden need to laugh, when he looked at me with these sad eyes and "lines" below them. As always he looked like he was crying, seriously... And these colours...

I coughed and he narrowed his eyes.

"What brings you here, Kuchiki woman?"

And this Kuchiki woman thing.

Don't get me wrong, I like that man, he's just a bit different.

"Looks like Inoue likes you."

"I guess so" Cifer replied suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean, what qualities does she value in you? Or what did you do to catch her attention?"

As always, I was given a weird look.

"I was giving her food three times a day."

Don't get mad, but I decided to end this talk.

TARGETS 6 AND 7: URAHARA AND YORUICHI

In another room I found them playing cards. They noticed me immediately.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san!" Urahara stood up quickly, Yoruichi followed him. "Wanna buy something?"

"Not this time" I replied, shaking my head. "I've got a question, but please don't think I'm strange or something."

"We? Never" Yoruichi said with a smile on her face. "Go ahead."

"How can a boy make a girl love him?"

Yoruichi and Urahara glanced at each other.

"He should invite her to his house..." Yoruichi started.

"...and suggest a _sleepover_" Urahara ended.

"Sleep?" Yoruichi asked, truly surprised, she and Urahara laughed loudly and forgot about me.

"Who the f**k woke me up?"

TARGET 8 (UNLUCKILY): JEAGERJAQUEZ

I thought we really should get rid of him already and ran away.

I know I forgot to ask him. Still, you have three ideas, don't you? I must tell you that I was hurt because of this mission. Ichigo didn't talk to me for the rest of the day and Karin was irritated and she was shouting at everybody including me.

So appreciate my effort, understood?

Long letter, I know, but I think that's all.

Chappies

Rukia

PS. You _really_ should be proud of me.


	22. Renji's 11th Letter

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thank you for reviews! **_

**_I'm a bit depressed now, 'cause stories I like aren't updated recently... Oh well, I can always sit and write a letter for you, so here it is! Hope you like it!_**

**_Reda and review :)_**

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

thank you for taking me so seriously. Reading your letter was like... heh, I can't find right words. Know I _do_ appreciate your effort. _Thank you_.

I see you went through a lot... but still you managed to get three options! You're amazing!

Of course I quickly found Kira and Hisagi-san. We went to a bar to drink something and I told them about your "mission".

"Sounds cool" Hisagi-san said in the end. Kira seemed to be curious too.

"So we've got three ideas" I stated. "First is... to be yourself."

"He already tried that and Rangiku-san took advantage on it" Kira said.

I thought Hisagi-san would break down hearing this, but he only asked:

"Who came up with something _so_ stupid?"

I sighed and looked at the letter. Yes, I brought it with me.

"Hitsugaya-taicho's girlfriend" I replied without thinking.

"Who?" Kira and Hisagi-san asked at the same time.

"Quiet, guys" I said, lowering my voice. "She's not exactly his girlfriend, it's just... my impression. I think they're close to each other, but it's not like... You know I'm not in Karakura, so it's hard to tell. I'll ask Rukia."

It was enough for them and we went further. By the way, are they together?

"The second idea is to..." I looked at the letter again and winced. "...feed her three times a day."

"Seriously, _who_ came up with _this_?" Hisagi-san asked.

"Next, right?"

He nodded.

"That's the last one" I warned. He and KIra started listening more carefully. "A sleepover."

Kira looked surprised.

"Like what, for lieutenants? Where?"

I turned to him.

"It's Urahara and Yoruichi, so..."

"Oh."

We all drunk sake we ordered, very quickly.

"Let's call it a day."

And so we came back to our divisions with nothing.

The next day sotaicho called me. Again.

I went into his room tentatively. I really didn't know what he could want from me. Maybe he was disappointed with new shinigami he sent to deal with ex-Espada?

He was standing back to me, so I couldn't see his face.

"Good..." I started, but his voice came, like thunder.

"Is he dating instead of finishing his mission?"

So the old shinigami.

"IS HE?"

I swallowed.

"Not exactly."

Then sotaicho turned to me.

The most scaring look I've ever seen.

"A week" he said in a low voice. I will never do anything that would irritate him. I will never do anything that would irritate him. I will never do anything that would irritate him.

"A week?" I asked, I don't know how.

"If after a week his behaviour doesn't change, I'll take him back here and say why in front of everyone both in Gensei and Soul Society!"

I nodded.

"You're dismissed."

"Goodbye, sotaicho" and I ran away. Besides, good tactic with Jeagerjaquez!

I've got a bad feeling that someone heard something in one bar in Soul Society. Warn taicho, but don't tell him it's my fault.

_Please_.

He's a _captain_. I'm a _lieutenant_. Even if taller.

Finish Espada's case and we all will be happy.

I hope your life is normal back.

Take care

Renji


	23. Rukia's 12th Letter

_**Me: Over fifty... reviews... (collapses)**_

_**Usui: Oh, sorry for her, she couldn't imagine such a number.**_

_**Shintani: Exactly, she never really thought that people would write reviews for her stories...**_

_**Usui: Anyway, I will introduce new chapter today.**_

_**Shintani: You? I will! She thinks I'm funny!**_

_**Usui: But she says I'm best for Misa-chan :)**_

_**Shintani: I am!**_

_**Usui: Prove it!**_

_**Me: (stands up) Usui? Shintani? What are you doing here? It's not your manga! Get out!**_

_**(they go away reluctantly)**_

_**Me: I'm really sorry for them, it's just... I never thought that I will have so many reviews... THANK YOU! I hope I won't disappoint you! Chapter 23!**_

_**Oh, Usui and Shintani are from "Kaichou wa Maid-sama!" and belong to the amazing author.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

I already warned Hitsugaya-taicho. He looked really angry. I guess he cares about his duties, because since then he doesn't meet Karin at all. Well, she thinks it's Hinamori-fukutaicho's fault.

Talking about her, she's completely depressed. She doesn't want to go out nor have fun, she sits at Inoue's in a corner and cries, muttering that she almost killed her Shiro-chan. That's what I heard from Inoue.

She even seemed to care, but these days she spends whole time with Cifer.

Why, you ask.

Because Hitsugaya-taicho feels he disappointed sotaicho, we (he, I, Ichigo, Ayasegawa and Madarame) work really hard to finish the mission. As you know, attached souls need to do something before they can go to Soul Society, so we concentrate on finding what Cifer and Jeagerjaquez have to do. It doesn't go well, though.

We were thinking about something that fits them, so we arranged a "meeting" between Espada, bats and cats (including Yoruichi). Unluckily, it turned out that we were wrong. We tried many other things, but we're still where we started.

However, it's not the only frustrating... no, ok, not frustrating, I _don't mind_ Arisawa coming for dinner to us. I mean, Kurosaki clinic. It was _really_ nice, believe me. Kurosaki-san making a fool of himself. Karin hating everybody since Hitsugaya-taicho refuses to go out with her. Yuzu trying to be so polite. Ichigo and Arisawa understanding each other without words, so cute!

And me, not sure what I was doing there.

After the dinner Arisawa stood up and said she had to go.

Of course Ichigo went with her, as always.

But I don't mind, you know. I even smiled, bid them goodbye and closed the door. To be honest, only to open it five minutes later.

And that was surprise of the day.

I saw Ishida.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-san" he said, fixing his glasses.

"Hi" I replied, noticing that whole family came to the door, what confused Ishida a bit. "Ichigo's not home."

"I see. But..." he blushed.

Have you ever seen him blushing?

"But?"

"Well" Ishida started, blushing even more. "I had a serious row with my father" he said and looked at four hovering faces. "He, ehm, kicked me out of the house."

Silence.

I didn't know what to say, it was so sudden. Besides, can father do that to his child? Like, Nii-sama would never do that to me (greet him!). But before I could speak, Kurosaki-san shouted:

"Welcome to your new home, my second son!"

And this is how our "family" grew bigger. Ichigo definitely wasn't happy when he found out.

What about you? Please write about Hisagi-fukutaicho's progress!

Chappies,

Rukia


	24. Renji's 12th Letter

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Of course thank you for reviews, alerts and basically, reading! Today, let me show you chapter 24.**_

_**Read, enjoy and review!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

I greeted taicho and he greets you back.

And Ishida... he really stayed at the clinic? You know he's strange, you'd better smooth things out so he comes back to his father. And, actually, I _saw_ him blushing. It was in Hueco Mundo when Kurotsuchi-taicho won with Szayel Apporo, when he... oh nevermind, just know Ishida blushed then.

One important thing – I told sotaicho how hard you're all working. He only said "finally", but I've got a feeling he's less angry now.

You asked about Hisagi-san and our progress. So, I must tell you we decided not to try ideas you suggested. Sorry. Still, thank you very much for them once again. Kira said we should get to know Rangiku-san better before we take action. It reminded me of how you spied Ichigo, so we decided to spy Rangiku-san for one day.

From 7 o'clock in the morning we were waiting for her hidden in Hitsugaya-taicho's office.

She came at 10.

Now let me explain the situation.

I was under the desk, with great sight on the cupboard in which Rangiku-san has her drinks. Kira was _in_ it, with great sight on what Rangiku-san was doing at the desk. Hisagi-san was the only one outside, looking through the window to see whole office, covered with a green canvas and pretending to be one of the bushes.

So, Rangiku-san came at 10.

She sat at the desk and, surprisingly, started doing her paperwork, from time to time saying things like: "taicho should do this" or "stupid taicho left me".

After an hour she started drinking, forgetting about papers completely. According to her moves and actions, I and Kira were changing positions, to remain unnoticed.

It all went well till 6pm. Rangiku-san was preparing to leave, to our relief. One thing we forgot about was how much in love Hisagi-san was.

We thought he would hide when Rangiku-san looked at the window.

Instead, he only smiled and blushed, and then realized what he did.

Rangiku-san opened eyes wide.

"Shuuhei? Is it you?"

Without thinking, I knocked the desk over with a loud thud and screamed:

"HIDE, YOU IDIOT!"

Then the cupboard opened unexpectedly, Kira jumped out and shouted:

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT HERE!"

Hearing this, Hisagi-san threw the canvas away.

"YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS! YOU COULD STILL SPY!"

I and Kira turned red immediately, just like Rangiku-san, who didn't know what to do.

"Did you... spy me?" she asked, and we fully realized what happened.

And we ran away.

Pretty popular recently, isn't it?

Honestly, I don't know what Rangiku-san thinks about the whole situation, because we avoid her now. Sad thing is, we didn't gather any new information, we're still thinking what to do.

There's one more interesting thing that happened in Soul Society.

I was working in the office and Kuchiko-taicho was reporting something to sotaicho, so I was alone. Suddenly Hirako-taicho came.

"Hi, Abarai" he said. "Are you alone?"

"Good evening" I said, confused. "Yes, I'm alone."

Hirako-taicho sighed with relief and sat in front of me.

"You've got contact with Kuchiki, right?" he asked. I'm truly amazed how many shinigami know about our letters.

I nodded.

"Can you do something for me?" Hirako-taicho asked. "Please tell Kuchiki to tell Hitsugaya-taicho one thing." I nodded and he continued. "He will say he needs me in Gensei."

"What? Why?" I almost shouted, completely surprised.

Hirako-taicho looked directly in my eyes.

"I want to meet my Orihime-chan."

I swallowed and nodded.

And I didn't tell him about Cifer.

Can you convey the message? If taicho comes to Karakura, he will understand everything. To be honest, if I told him, he would still want to go, I know it. Just do this for me, ok?

Thanks.

Take care,

Renji

PS. Reply quickly, taicho is impatient.


	25. Rukia's 13th Letter

_**Hello in chapter 25! 25 already! Thanks for all your support during all that time!**_

_**About the chapter: wrirting it went pretty fast, surprisingly. Hope you'll like it. Read and review, please!**_

_**And have happy Easter!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

I don't know how many times I have to tell you you're stupid to make you understand. One thing: if you spy somebody, DON'T SHOUT! YOU"RE BASTARD!

Kira-fukutaicho and Hisagi-fukutaicho are too, of course.

About Ishida... Kurosaki-san visited his father to clear things. He did, although very reluctantly. However, it didn't change a thing. Kurosaki-san said that Ishida and his father argued about quincy matters and that the older Ishida doesn't want to see the younger one ever again. On the other hand, Ishida doesn't want to see his father either. We have a serious problem, as Ishida still stays with us.

What surprised me in your letter was the visit of Hirako-taicho. Of course I talked about it with Hitsugaya-taicho.

"Good morning, taicho" I greeted him, walking into Urahara Shoten.

"Morning" he muttered in reply, studying some papers. I guess it was something connected with Espada. "What do you want?" he asked and looked at me.

"It's about Hirako-taicho..." I said and he sighed heavily.

"What does he want?"

"He asks if you could say that you need him here" I said quickly.

"Why?"

That's when a fast thinking process started.

He wants to meet Inoue.

If he comes here, he'll see Inoue.

Wait.

Hitsugaya-taicho _can't_ meet Karin.

If Hirako-taicho meets Inoue...

Oh damn.

Hitsugaya-taicho won't like it. For sure.

So I can't say that...

"He wants to meet his friends, vizards" I said. "They haven't met in a while and sotaicho wouldn't let him go just for that."

If I really want, I can make incredible puppy eyes, you know.

"Ok. Let sotaicho know I need him."

Success!

You can tell Hirako-taicho I'm fantastic and talented. Oh, and sotaicho that Hirako-taicho has to come to Karakura. I believe that he will understand Inoue likes Cifer now.

Talking about Cifer: our group works in a different way now. Each of us meets with one of the hollows and talks with him for a couple of hours, like a friend. It's Ayasegawa's idea, he claims that after some time we'll get into them. I have to talk with Jeagerjaquez, so now I can't avoid him.

By the way, we already had the first talk.

"How are you today?" I started neutrally, only to see him scowl at me.

"How do you think?" he shouted. "I'm f***ing angry! Are you an idiot?"

I drew back from him a little bit. We were in Shoten in an empty room. Sitting on one couch. _Scary._

"I-I'm not" I replied.

And then I thought, _I'm a shinigami. _A lieutenant. I fight hollows like him. I'm better than idiots like him. Why am I scared?

"I'm not" I repeated, more confident. "Maybe you are, if you can't reply calmly to a normal question."

I spoke calmly, but still, he looked at me, surprised. This confused look on Jeagerjaquez's face, priceless. However, it was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"Playing Ulquiorra, huh? Feeling so smart, huh?" he started asking in a low voice, drawing to me.

In my thoughts, I started telling myself I can't be scared, I have to stay calm.

"Yeah" I replied finally, and Jeagerjaquez suddenly stopped.

"What?"

I straightened.

"I feel smart and better than you" I said and poked him on the forehead.

He froze, so confused. I took the opportunity, stood up and turned to leave.

"I believe we'll have a normal, civilized talk next time" I spoke and left.

I'm so proud of myself now, I tell you! Honestly, I can't wait for the next meeting, and no, I'm not stupid.

As you see, things are getting better here in Karakura, so I hope it will be the same in Soul Society. Fingers crossed.

Chappies,

Rukia

PS. Ichigo hasn't met Arisawa in a week!


	26. Renji's 13th Letter

_**Welcome back! Thank you for reviews! It's so nice to read them!**_

_**I'd also like to thank my brother who came up with what to do with poor Hisagi :) Thank you so much!**_

_**I hope you'll like the chapter. I know it's short... I'll try my best next time!**_

_**Read and review!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

it's really sad that Ichigo and Arisawa don't meet. They would make a perfect couple, I'm sure of it.

More important is Jeagerjaquez. I'd rather you didn't have to talk to him, but honestly I'm proud of you. Kick his ass, girl! You've got my blessing!

Besides, Yumichika is stupid.

You also wrote that Ishida and his father had a row about quincy matters, right? Then it's none of your business! You and Ichigo are shinigami, kick quincy out!

Ok, I should calm down I think...

Thank you for talking with Hitsugaya-taicho. I already told Hirako-taicho the news. Sotaicho agreed to this idea, so Hirako-taicho will be in Karakura soon. Erm, be cautious, 'cause you're pretty, you know what I mean.

You hoped it's getting better here. It is. Luckily, Rangiku-san was really happy we like her so much that we even spy her. Sometimes I don't get her... We only had to buy her sake and all is right again.

I and Kira thought we should ask someone who knows Rangiku-san well questions about her. Looked like a great idea.

"Ok, who should we ask?" Kira took a sip of his sake. "It must be somebody who spends much time with Rangiku-san."

"Then Hitsugaya-taicho is the perfect choice!" I exclaimed, getting much attention in the bar. "Who knows Rangiku-san better than him?"

Kira's face brightened, and then darkened in a while.

"He's in Gensei."

We both sighed.

"I know" Kira spoke suddenly, "Hinamori, they get on well!"

I stood up, knocking my chair over.

"Ye..." I started and stopped, losing all excitement. Kira looked at me and we both said:

"She's in Gensei..."

I sat at the table heavily, feeling somehow discouraged. We ordered another sake for better ideas. After a long silence, I said:

"Maybe _Hisagi-san_ is the problem."

"Huh?" Kira looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's like... maybe he lacks something, I don't know..."

"Romanticism?"

"Huh? He- yeah! It could be that!"

We ran out of the bar, getting even more attention than before. Shunpoing to Seireitei, we were exchanging ideas about making Hisagi-san more romantic.

Because of our decision, we've got to ask you to do us a favour. We need as many romantic films as possible, for Hisagi-san, to make him romantic, of course. Could you find some and send us? I bet we'll find something to watch them on in 12th Division. It's really important for me, so _please_ send it. Thank you in advance!

I guess nothing more happened here in Soul Society. See you soon (I hope).

Take care, Renji


	27. Rukia's 14th Letter

_**Hello everyone! As promised, here comes a longer chapter :)**_

_**Thank you for reviews, of course! Dear Xio Yven, yours was really "adorable" :) All these reviews - that's what keeps me going, so write more and more please!**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy this part!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

Hirako-taicho has already joined us here in Karakura. He stays at Urahara's, so he doesn't meet Inoue very often. However, he already knows about Cifer, but it doesn't seem to discourage him. He constantly offends the hollow, but luckily, Cifer is a very patient and calm person. His impassive comments and replies drive Hirako-taicho crazy, what's pretty funny, honestly.

When it comes to Ishida, I and Ichigo tried out a new tactic. Whenever he's near, we make comments like "Don't sit here, quincy was sitting here!" or "This is truly a house for shinigami". It's so much fun for us two, but, sadly, Ishida doesn't seem to be moved at all. I guess he's just similar to Cifer...

Well, don't think I forgot about what you had asked me to do, oh no! In case of romantic films, I decided to ask the others, like I did last time.

I started in Kurosaki clinic, bringing up the subject during breakfast.

"What romantic films do you like?" I asked simply.

"There is no such film!" Ichigo shouted immediately, took his plate and left the kitchen, leaving the rest of the family (plus me and Ishida) speechless.

Finally, I cleared my throat and repeated the question.

"What romantic films do you like?"

There was an awkward silence, broken by Ishida.

"I don't watch films."

Was he serious?

Never mind, seems like this encouraged the rest to speak.

"I watch only sport-related movies" Karin stated. "Who cares about romantic films after all?" she looked at me irritated, her eyes reminding me that she's _definitely not_ in mood for romantic things.

"I watch only cartoons and cooking programmes" Yuzu confessed, blushing slightly. Sweet, little girl.

"I don't have time for things like watching TV" Kurosaki-san finally spoke and looked at me in a special way. "I'm saving lives, my dear."

"I see... I'll go to Shoten then" I replied and left the kitchen.

I got a feeling that something in my behaviour disappointed Kurosaki-san, but I didn't really think about it.

When I stepped into the shop, I was greeted by one and only Urahara, who led me to a table and brought me a cup of tea without any questions. We were soon joined by Yoruichi, Hirako-taicho and Cifer. Jeagerjaquez didn't want to come, Tessai-san, Jinta and Ururu had some work to do, just like Hitsugaya-taicho, but still I had enough people around.

"What romantic films do you like?" I asked, seeing that no one came up with a good subject to talk about.

My question confused the rest, but not for too long.

"They're not appropriate for your innocent mind" Urahara, Yoruichi and Hirako-taicho said together, not embarrassed at all.

I decided to ignore their answer and turned to Cifer.

"What about you?"

He looked at me, and there was nothing in his eyes.

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't reply, and then I suddenly heard Urahara's voice:

"Could you talk to Jeagerjaquez-san?"

What?

"What?" I asked, obviously surprised.

"I know it's Hinamori-san's turn" Urahara started explaining "but she's not feeling well recently."

"But..." I started, but everybody was looking at me so intensively that I just stood up and went to find Jeagerjaquez.

It didn't take long, actually. He was in his room, and made a disgusted expression on his face as soon as he saw me.

"Huh? Isn't it somebody else's turn?" he asked and I nodded. "Then go away."

I ignored him and sat on a chair which was far away from him.

We spent about fifteen minutes in silence. I know I planned to offend him as much as I could, but I didn't feel like it at the moment. Luckily, he didn't offend me either. This time, at least. I let my thoughts flow loosely, and in the end I came back to romantic movies. Feeling I had nothing to lose, I asked:

"What romantic films do you like?"

At first, there was no response and I thought that Jeagerjaquez ignored me completely. But after a while, I heard him answer quietly:

"_Titanic_ almost made me cry."

My eyes widened in shock. He sounded so _serious_. Besides, I'd never expect him to answer such a question and... not like that!

"Don't tell anyone" he added.

"It's obvious I won't" I replied. I didn't really know what to say, so another ten minutes passed in silence.

I couldn't stand it any longer, so I stood up and turned to the door. For Jeagerjaquez, it was like a holy sign.

"Finally!" he immediately came back to his usual self. "Get your ass out!"

I followed his instructions obediently and left Shoten unnoticed by the rest. See, you've got a film. I'm sending it with this letter. Here, I've read that it's a must, this _Titanic_ thing. Hope it's good.

Honestly, I start to think that Jeagerjaquez isn't as bad as we all think. I guess I'll try to get to him, seriously. And don't write I shouldn't, I know you would.

Don't waste paper for such things and write about Soul Society and Nii-sama! And don't tell the others about Jeagerjaquez's cofession. He'd kill me!

Chappies,

Rukia

PS. It's nice you miss me :)


	28. Renji's 14th Letter

_**Welcome back my dear readers! Thank you sooo much for reviews! Seems like Grimmie stole a couple of hearts :)**_

_**So, let's just see what Renji and his friends saw in "Titanic"!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

thank you very much for your effort! You helped me a lot once again, I start feeling stupid for not doing anything for you. If you ever need something, please write!

Oh well, I must tell you what happened with your film (I don't know why, but thought about Jeagerjaquez crying over _Titanic_ was scary).

Of course, I, Kira and Hisagi watched it very carefully. It was... ok, I guess, but not really, you know... I just didn't cry. Kira and Hisagi did. There was also one scene that caught our eyes: this guy and this girl were on deck, right in front of a barrier thing and were spreading arms, like pretending aeroplanes. Weird...

However, we decided to use this scene. Our plan was simple: Hisagi was supposed to drag Rangiku-san to where Sokyoku is. There, they would pretend to be aeroplanes, like in _Titanic_, and, by accident, Rangiku-san would fall into the chasm. Then Hisagi would catch her, and, this way, save her, and Rangiku-san would finally understand she loves him. All was ready – we found a place where Hisagi would be able to save Rangiku-san. He took her there, pushed her slightly while pretending _Titanic_ and ran down to catch her.

But.

As soon as he reached the spot he noticed he was late. Somebody was already there, holding Rangiku-san in his arms.

Ukitake-taicho.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Hisagi asked.

I and Kira were observing the scene, hidden. All three shinigami in front of us were shocked. Rangiku-san because she fell, Ukitake-taicho because he caught her and Hisagi because he saw it.

"I was having a walk..." white haired captain said slowly. I think that neither him nor Hisagi really noticed the lack of respect at the beginning. "This young lady here appeared out of nowhere..."

Hisagi blinked, not able to say a word.

"She could have got hurt" Ukitake-taicho finished and let Rangiku-san stand on the ground. She immediately hugged him with a big grin on her face.

"Shuuhei is so careless! Thank you so much, taicho!" she kept shouting, making the mentioned captain blush lightly and repeat "it's nothing" over and over again.

Hisagi couldn't take it anymore.

"You can be a captain" he drawled, looking down. "You can do things better and faster" his voice got louder. Hisagi clenched fists and lifted his head, making eye contact with confused Ukitake-taicho. "But... _I will definitely not give up!_"

Idiot.

Now, let me explain Hisagi's weird logic: if Ukitake-taicho saved Rangiku-san before Hisagi, he wants to be with her too. This way, he's a rival. An enemy.

This way, I've got a big problem. I promised Hisagi to help him, and now all he wants is to, I quote, "destroy" Ukitake-taicho. Besides, he's _your_ captain! What should I do?

If that's not bad enough... I think that somebody...

I think that somebody fell in love with me.

And don't laugh, I'm not kidding.

One day when I went to work, I saw a piece of paper on my desk.

"A letter to you" Kuchiki-taicho informed me, and I thought it's from you. "It's not from Rukia" he added calmly, like he was just reading in my mind.

I remained silent and sat at the desk, ignoring the fact that he must have seen it was not from you somehow. Did he read it?

I hope not.

It was a _love letter_. Wanna read it? Here you go –

_Dear Renji-kun (can I call you like that please?),_

_I've been observing you for quite a long time. I must admit you amazed me, really. You're so strong and powerful, and so helpful. You act cool but inside you're really nice and sensitive. You are handsome too, I love your red hair and tattoos, and you're just oh gosh perfect ~squeal~ ! I want to be with you one day!_

I don't know what to think about it, honestly. The letter was weird and I got _four_ chocolates so far. I hope it's not kind of stalker...

Coming back to your letter, I think Hirako-taicho will simply get bored, and about Ishida, stop playing games and kick him out! I told you! Other things won't work!

Take care and good luck in Gensei,

Renji


	29. Rukia's 15th Letter

_**Hello again! Thank you for your reviews, they always make me feel better!**_

_**Writing this chapter I noticed that I hadn't divided shinigami in Karakura for these talking with Grimmjow and these talking with Ulquiorra, so I put it somehwere in the text and we won't get confused :)**_

_**Please read, enjoy and review!**_

* * *

><p>Oi Renji,<p>

calm Hisagi-fukutaicho down as fast as possible! If he does something to Ukitake-taicho, kill him. I'm serious.

It's all your fault (I mean you all), from this stupid plan to Hisagi-fukutaicho's weird logic.

EXPLAIN THIS MISUNDERSTANDING TO BOTH SIDES!

Bunch of idiots. I have nothing else to say in this case. The love letter is a joke, nobody normal would write it to you after this. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

Let's move to Karakura.

Jeagerjaquez doesn't stop surprising me.

It was my turn again, so I went to his room (yeah I already know where it is). As I was coming closer, I started to hear something. Becoming more curious with every step, I finally reached the door and opened it quietly. Jeagerjaquez was sitting on his couch next to a table with a radio on it. Music was playing and, kami, I swear, he was _singing along_.

Then I recognized the song. And understood the words, actually.

_She's got the devil in her heart_, John Lennon and Paul McCartney sang.

_No no, this I can't believe_, George Harrison and Jeagerjaquez replied.

_She's gonna tear your heart apart_, John and Paul continued.

_No no, nay will she deceive_, George and Jeagerjaquez didn't give up.

I was standing in the door, astonished. Completely.

The Fab Five got to the words _listen, can't you see_, when Jeagerjaquez noticed me.

We were looking in each other's eyes for quite a long time, and the song was replaced by _Not a second time_.

"I... I..." Jeagerjaquez started.

He then cursed in a really rude way, stood up, took the radio and threw it through the window. A loud thud could be heard and the music stopped suddenly.

Jeagerjaquez turned to me, all red from anger.

"You haven't seen or heard a thing..." he hissed.

I blinked.

"Of course" I promised, so don't tell anyone. "Let's begin our conversation."

We were talking for about an hour. It became a bit easier with time, but Jeagerjaquez's responses are still always short and spoken in an irritated tone. We have a lot of work to do. I also heard that the rest (assigned to him) is in way worse situations. Hinamori-fukutaicho is mentally tortured and Madarame fights with him on his every turn. I guess I'm lucky.

Oh, talking about Hinamori-fukutaicho: yesterday, Inoue invited me to her place. As I've written before, Hinamori-fukutaicho stays there.

We ate dinner (made by Hinamori-fukutaicho, luckily) and talked for hours. During this time I learnt about every little habit Cifer has and every little second of Inoue's life. And that Hirako-taicho is rude to Cifer, too. Honestly, I think he plans something (I mean, taicho).

"And Ulquiorra-kun told me about _talk sessions_" Inoue continued one of her stories. "He admits that he doesn't like talking with Ayasegawa-kun, he much prefers Hitsugaya-kun's presence."

The moment _the_ _name_ slipped of her tongue she knew she made a mistake.

"Oh" she whispered. "I didn't mean to..."

We both knew that Hinamori-fukutaicho, who was just sitting sadly so far, would start to cry in seconds. Then one thought came to my mind, a thing I totally forgot about.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho forbade him to see Karin" I said immediately.

Both Hinamori-fukutaicho and Inoue looked at me surprised.

"I mean, not literally. He just told him to focus on work, and Hitsugaya-taicho doesn't meet Karin from that time."

What was this thing I saw on Hinamori-fukutaicho's face?

Relief?

Victory...? She declared a war, after all.

"He doesn't?" she asked, not convinced yet. I nodded. "Then he must be... sad and lonely..."

She looked away and I knew that a new episode of the war has just started.

Remember to talk to Ukitake-taicho and Hisagi-fukutaicho or you won't want me to come back.

Chappies,

Rukia

PS. The quincy plan is given up. It wasn't even so funny anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The song Grimmjow sings is "Devil in her heart" written by Richard Drapkin and performed by The Beatles. It was kinda funny for me to imagine Grimmjow sing this song, hope you liked it too :) "Not a second time" is also by The Beatles.<strong>_


	30. Renji's 15th Letter

**_Welcome back my dear readers! I know I haven't been there for quite a long time and I'm really sorry! In order to apologize, here's a double update - one letter and one DN chapter! Hope you like it!_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to our beloved Izuru._**

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

maybe it was a dream? Maybe somebody put a spell on you? Maybe... I don't know, but...

You definitely met somebody else, _not_ Jeagerjaquez.

Talk with Urahara about it, I tell you. And about the radio too. I bet it was his.

What else...

Hide Karin. Spy Hirako-taicho. Kill Ishida.

...to Seireitei now!

I must admit I'm getting scared.

Remember that love letter? It _must_ have been written by a stalker. It was cool at the beginning, I got used to getting chocolates and candies. But I'm getting something different for a couple of days now.

I remember the first time, I saw an envelope on my desk instead of a box with sweets. I looked at Kuchiki-taicho, but he shrugged his shoulders, showing that he didn't know what it was. I opened the envelope – there was a letter and some pictures inside. I started reading the letter.

_Dear Renji-kun,_

_I started taking pictures of you. They're super cool! I'll be sending you some :) with notes, so you'll know what's best in you and what to change for me! Aren't ya excited?_

_Lots of love,_

_your future wife_

The pictures I mentioned where my photos. With notes.

I'm really scared.

But there are worse situations.

I and Kira tried to tell Hisagi that Ukitake-taicho is no danger, but he din't listen (as always). But, we successfully warned the captain. He promised to be cautious. The other thing is, Kira decided to take matters into his own hands and talk with Rangiku-san.

We met her near 3rd division's barracks. Kira asked Rangiku-san for a talk. She agreed and I pretended to go away, but secretly followed them as Kira asked me to, just in case.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Rangiku-san asked Kira, turning to him with a smile.

I could almost see all his courage running away.

"Umm..." was all Kira said.

Rangiku-san stared at him intensely.

"Re-recently you and Hisagi spend more time together..." he spoke finally.

Rangiku-san's eyes widened.

"You mean Shuuhei?"

"Yes."

She blinked.

"Are you jealous?"

Now his and mine eyes widened.

Rangiku-san only laughed seeing Kira's face.

"There's nothing between me and Shuuhei, I promise! Ha ha, I'd never think you could ask something like that!"

She kept laughing and Kira, to be honest, didn't know what to do. We expected a different answer, after all that Hisagi did.

I noticed Kira wanted to add something, but Rangiku-san stopped laughing and looked at him again.

"You know, Izuru" she spoke softly, smiling leniently. "If you had enough courage to ask me to go out, I think I would."

She said "bye" and went away, leaving the reddest red I've ever seen on Kira's face.

I walked to him, not really knowing what to think. I placed my hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Don't talk to her now" I said. "Hisagi is everywhere."

He looked at me with the expression of complete helplessness. I returned him the same look and we went together to talk with Hisagi how to make Rangiku-san love him.

Life made fun of us once again.

I wish you better luck in Karakura.

Take care,

Renji


	31. Rukia's 16th Letter

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for reviews, favourites and alerts, made my day as they always do! It's nice you're still reading!**_

_**Here comes a new chapter, hope you'll like it. It's a bit longer than usual, but I guess it's not a problem at all... I noticed I neglected Ichigo recently, so here he appears :)**_

_**Read and review, please. **_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

you won't believe how stupid Ichigo is! He's an idiot! An idiot!

Now I'm telling you why.

We (I mean Kurosaki family, Ishida and me) were eating dinner, when somebody burst into the room suddenly. Of course, we were shocked, especially by the fact that the door to the house wasn't locked. The next surprising fact was that this strange person was Ishida's father. He was rather angry and he was looking at me and Ishida.

"Can I have a question?" Kurosaki-san asked. Ishida senior turned to him. "Why are you here?"

Ishida-san slowly turned to me again, and then to Ishida. His glare nearly killed.

"You!" he shouted, pointing his son, and we all jumped in our seats.

"What?" Ishida asked firmly. "You're going to beg me to come back?"

"I won't beg you" Ishida-san replied calmly. "I'll make you."

Ishida scowled, while his father continued.

"I won't let my son do something like this. How have I brought you up? Are you crazy? A shinigami? _Never_ in quincy history! We're going back home!"

With these words he took Ishida and left.

We were sitting in silence, taken aback.

"I'm a genius."

We all looked at Ichigo. He smiled triumphantly.

"I visited Ishida's father yesterday" he started explaining, we all were listening carefully. "I simply told him that Ishida flirts with Rukia, he got mad 'cause she's a shinigami and Ishida is a quincy and today he came here and finally took his son away!"

Watching him so proud of himself made me even more angry than I was when I heard the "flirts with Rukia" part.

Now we lack a chair, since I broke one on Ichigo's head. We haven't talked in few days. This coward is hiding in Tatsuki's house, which frustrates me even more.

The next day I had a session with Jeagerjaquez. I went there planning to curse Ichigo with him. But, first I had to listen to his complaints about Urahara. He somehow found out that Jeagerjaquez destroyed his radio. Jeagerjaquez had to clean whole shop and he was definitely not happy. So you see, I didn't have to tell Urahara. In fact, I'm happy I didn't.

Jeagerjaquez knows how to be scary.

Whatever. After the radio, we changed the subject to Ichigo. I didn't even realize how much time passed, but I think we went well beyond the plan. It was the first time Jeagerjaquez did most of the talk. It was a nice lesson, I will pick good subjects next time. I'm starting to enjoy these sessions.

When we finally ended our discussion, I headed to the exit. However, halfway, I heard an interesting conversation.

Don't think I'm _that_ kind of person, I just heard voices of Hinamori-fukutaicho and Hitsugaya-taicho and my memory reminded me of one particular war you should remember too. You do, don't you, Renji?

"My poor Shiro-chan, so sad and lonely" I heard Hinamori-fukutaicho, her voice full of worry.

"I'm not" came Hitsugaya-taicho's response.

I came closer, ear to the door. And I'm _not_ nosy.

Then I heard some strange sounds of squeezing. Hinamori-fukutaicho probably hugged Hitsugaya-taicho. If the word "hugged" is enough.

"Mmfh" the captain struggled with all his strength. Finally, the vice captain let go of him and he could breathe again.

"What has happened to you, Hinamori?" he asked. "You've got Inoue to hug, I think she has more..."

Strange silence.

"...She likes hugs more than I do."

Luckily, his phone rang, or this awkward silence would last forever.

I think it was Hinamori-fukutaicho who took the phone, as she said:

"It's a text message."

After what I heard next, I wished I had seen Hitsugaya-taicho's face.

"It's from Kurosaki Karin" Hinamori-fukutaicho drawled out. I heard some clicking. "Most of them is from Kurosaki Karin. You two are texting all the time?"

In her voice, there was something, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Not _all_ the time" Hitsugaya-taicho tried to defend himself. Not well, honestly. "Just... you know... if she sees a hollow..."

Oh. My. God.

He's not creative when it comes to these things. She definitely sees hollows every five minutes.

Then I heard some sounds made by Hinamori-fukutaicho, but I couldn't make out what she was saying, she was shouting really high. I just felt I should get going and so I did, hearing that behind me the mentioned vice captain stormed out of Hitsugaya-taicho's room. She passed me quickly, without a word.

Karin won again.

Don't tell sotaicho.

Now, about your letter.

I think your decision about Kira-fukutaicho is right. You should keep Matsumoto-fukutaicho away from him. You'd better make her love Hisagi-fukutaicho as fast as possible, I see there are more and more troubles.

Another thing is, I think you met a psycho. Or a psycho met you. Things she does to you (I mean those pictures) aren't normal. You should talk with Nii-sama. He's the wisest man I've ever known and I'm sure he'll give you a valuable advice. I don't need to mention he's highly popular among women in Soul Society. Just look at him and you'll understand gorgeousness of my brother. By the way, greet him.

I hope that helps.

Chappies,

Rukia


	32. Renji's 16th Letter

_**Hello! Thank you for all reviews and stuff - as always, you're AMAZING. **_

_**I woke up today and realized it's Ichigo's birthday. And I forgot about it. Well, now happy birthday, our favourite Strawberry! Renji writes to Rukia today, but the next chapter will be Ichigo's special. As a gift. Will be on site tomorrow, I hope, so be patient!**_

_**Now look what happened in Renji's life recently! Read and review! Hope you'll like it!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

I know you're angry because of Ichigo, but so many people in Soul Society wanted me to send him best wishes for his birthday that I can't ignore it. I won't make a list, so please just convey the message that whole Soul Society wishes him happy birthday. Me too, I don't want to be rude.

However, although his way to do it wasn't good, Ichigo kicked Ishida out. And that's a plus.

I didn't tell sotaicho about Karin and Hitsugaya-taicho, but if you care about them that much, you should pay attention to what Hinamori is doing. She's overprotective when it comes to her "Shiro-chan" and this "war" makes it even worse, and we all know to what it led before.

In fact, things are getting a bit better in Seireitei. I, Kira and Hisagi went to a bar to drink something and to talk about Rangiku-san. How surprised we were when we found out that she was there.

With _Ukitake-taicho_, although we had warned him.

Hisagi was furious, but somehow I and Kira managed to calm him down and we started to listen.

"Hisagi-kun changed so much within the years" Ukitake-taicho said. "I remember him from the academy, and now... now he's a man. A lieutenant."

I could see how his eyes were glittering. He was _far_ away.

Anyway, we were shocked that he talked about Hisagi, mostly Hisagi himself.

"He's very organized and reliable" the captain continued. We were listening in silence. "He's not only a lieutenant, he's in charge of our Seireitei Bulletin and he still manages to do it all. I'm very impressed with his improvement, he develops before our eyes, it's just amazing" Ukitake-taicho smiled and turned to Rangiku-san. "Don't you think so?"

Then we got it. He tried to _help_ us. I heard Hisagi quietly sobbing, whispering "I was so wrong" from time to time. Kira seemed to be moved by Ukitake-taicho's speech too.

"I don't get it" Rangiku-san replied with a sigh. "Why suddenly everybody wants to talk about Shuuhei?"

It was like a slap in the face. Hisagi stopped crying, I and Kira stiffened.

"Is he popular or something now?" Rangiku-san asked.

Ukitake-taicho didn't know what to say.

"I mean, you're another guy that talks about him and..." Rangiku-san stopped in the middle of the sentence and immediately turned to Ukitake-taicho, with a serious expression on her face. "Is he popular among guys?"

Ukitake-taicho's eyes widened. Mine, Kira's and Hisagi's as well.

Rangiku-san stood up.

"I must leave you, Ukitake-taicho" she said. She looked like a hero going to deal with the enemy in the final battle. "I must find him."

Hisagi brightened. Oh yes, he wanted her to find him.

She hasn't yet, though. We're still waiting. But the fact she's looking for him is good news.

Now something less nice.

I went to Kuchiki-taicho's office to greet him from you. I didn't want to talk to him about the stalker, I wanted to finish this case on my own.

The moment I touched the knob, I heard voices.

"Your help would be much appreciated, Kuchiki-taicho" somebody said. It was a woman and the voice was familiar, but I couldn't match it with anybody, maybe because of the door between us.

"But my role... what would it involve?" Kuchiki-taicho asked.

"Observing his reactions" the woman replied. "It's really important."

"I'm not sure if he is the right person. He..."

"It must be him" the woman cut in. "Abarai Renji, and no one else."

Kuchiki-taicho sighed.

"He's all yours."

I stood there, by the wall, and I couldn't move. The situation was obvious. Your brother agreed to help my stalker.

I don't know if they said anything else, I couldn't think. I heard the door open and with last, desperate effort I made eye contact with my nightmare.

She walked past me, looking directly in my eyes. There was no emotion in her face, just a fierce gaze, getting deep into my soul. I don't know if she realized I had heard all I needed. She just went in her direction, to her destination, leaving me speechless in front of the office, with Kuchiki-taicho inviting me with a gesture, as if nothing happened.

Her name crossed my mind.

Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Rukia...

...I don't know what to do.

Renji


	33. Rukia's 17th Letter

_**Welcome back! As I promised, it's Ichigo Special today! It's quite long, compared to my usual works.**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

I don't know what to think about the stalker. Nii-sama would never do something that would hurt his lieutenant. He must have his reasons. Besides, remember the stalker is Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho. It's hard to tell what she wants to get.

Another thing is, despite the fact that whole thing in the bar turned out really weird, I'm happy it moved Matsumoto-fukutaicho's heart. Go Hisagi-fukutaicho!

Of course, although Ichigo is stupid, we didn't forget about his birthday. We organized a surprise party in Kurosaki clinic and invited his friends and shinigami (in gigai) from Karakura.

The only missing person was Ichigo.

Arisawa begged him to come, but he wouldn't listen. I and him still had our "silent days".

All was ready, and we really hoped he'd come. When we finally gave up and decided to tell him it was his birthday party and he should turn up, Karin grabbed the phone.

"Let me call him."

We had nothing to lose.

"Hey Ichi-nii, it's Karin."

Everybody gathered around the girl.

"Look, I've got something important to tell you" she said. We all waited to know what was her plan. "Umm, you know..." Karin seemed to hesitate a little, but her face expression hasn't changed. "You'd better sit down or something."

There was an awkward silence. What did she want to say?

"I don't know how to put it" Karin continued. "It involves Toshiro..."

Ichigo hang up. Karin put the phone in its usual place and said dispassionately:

"He'll come in a while."

We were looking at her with wide eyes. Only Hinamori-fukutaicho went to another room, saying "I need a while", but no one really heard her.

Not even five minutes passed when the front door swung open.

I only saw a hand and a flash of white and Ichigo was strangling Hitsugaya-taicho.

Then Urahara, who was in the bathroom, came and, seeing that Ichigo had come, he shouted:

"SURPRISE!"

I don't think I have to tell you how awkward silence was _this_ time.

Hitsugaya-taicho took the chance and freed himself, the rest saw there was no danger anymore and sang "Happy birthday".

Then we explained the situation to Ichigo and the party began.

Yuzu and Kurosaki-san brought a huge cake and put it on a table. It looked delicious, and in the middle of it was a round candy. Looked pretty familiar.

Yuzu sliced the cake and gave the biggest portion (with the candy) to Ichigo.

Problems started when he ate it.

The candy Yuzu found was a _soul_ candy.

Kon, simply.

"Finally!" Kon exclaimed. "I don't know where my perfect body is, but for now this one will be enough."

Then he ran in my direction and hugged me, before I could react.

"Onee-san! I've missed you so much!" Kon was shouting.

I noticed that Ichigo, who was standing right behind him, turned red, but couldn't move.

"I want to spend my whole life with..." Kon started, but Urahara hit him with his cane and a green candy hit my forehead.

Ichigo's body started to fall, but Ichigo himself caught it and walked back in.

No one really knew what to do or say. I was looking at Ichigo, he was looking at me...

"So after all, you have feelings for Rukia?" Yuzu asked innocently.

We looked at her.

Oh, right. She didn't see everything.

"I don't!" Ichigo shouted and left the room.

My life is full of strange silence.

"I'll talk to him" I said and started to look for Ichigo.

I found him in the empty clinic.

"I guess we should pay attention to where Kon is" I started the conversation. Ichigo scowled at me.

"Oh, now you're suddenly talking to me" he said ironically.

I looked down, I didn't like the way he led this talk.

"It was all you had to say, I see" he continued. I felt his intense glare on me. "Will you break another chair on my head?"

That was enough.

"You're the last person that should say such things!" I shouted, rapidly turning to him. I saw that my outburst surprised him. "Is it me who hides in friends' homes? Is it me who spends whole time with Arisawa, forgetting that there's a guest at home? _I'm_ not talking with _you_? Are you sure, Ichigo?"

I got really mad, for all this time he ignored me. But Ichigo wasn't the kind of person that would admit a failure that easily.

"You know what, Rukia?" he started.

"We don't need to hear your lame excuses, a**hole."

Both me and Ichigo turned to see Jeagerjaquez standing in the door. Suddenly, I felt more liking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, angry.

"I can ask you the same question" Jeagerjaquez replied, standing beside me. "I had some damn respect for ya, Ichigo. Now" he spat, "you're f***ing disappointing me."

I felt his hand lay on my shoulder.

"I don't like the way you treat her" Jeagerjaquez said loudly. "You'd better change it, 'cause you're acting like an idiot, but definitely not like Ichigo I knew."

He turned to leave.

"Let's go, Kuchiki."

I followed him, not really believing in what happened, and when I last looked at Ichigo, I saw only shock on his face.

I still don't understand why Jeagerjaquez defended me, but it had _only_ advantages. Ichigo came back to our house. He honestly apologized to me and now we're talking again. I'm happy about it. All in all, Ichigo is one of my best friends. I think I will have to thank Jeagerjaquez on our next session.

I bet everything will get better in Soul Society, just as it did here in Karakura.

Chappies,

Rukia

PS. Never think that Nii-sama could do something wrong or harm you, remember!


	34. Renji's 17th Letter

_**Late, late , late, but here it is! A letter! Thank you for all reviews and stuff from before!**_

_**Enjoy the first part of Huusina's Week of Uploads!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

I'm really impressed. You were right, Jeagerjaquez isn't as bad as it seems. Finally somebody told Ichigo off! You really should thank him.

Because Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho told Kuchiki-taicho to observe my reactions to her actions, I decided to ignore everything completely. I was sure that with time she would give up.

Surprise, surprise – she came to the office. I was doing some old paperwork with Kuchiki-taicho, when we heard somebody knock on the door.

"Enter" Kuchiki-taicho said and my stalker came in. I must have looked pathetic, looking at her completely surprised.

She turned to me, ignoring the captain.

"Renji" she said. Hearing this, I grabbed my desk, afraid that I'd fall. She stepped closer and leaned over my desk. "I love you."

I looked in her eyes.

She looked in my eyes.

"Wait... WHAT?!" I stood up and all papers from my desk fell on the floor. Kuchiki-taicho turned in my direction, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho didn't even step back when reports hit her.

I'm sure I was red.

"I mean... it's, it's too early" I started explaining myself. "You are showing your affection in a wrong way, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho. You have a bad idea of.. I mean..."

I was fully aware of how I was floundering in my words, how fake it sounded. Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho's glare hardened.

"But I love you, Renji."

It was too much.

"But I'm scared of that love of you!" I burst out, throwing everything left on my desk on the floor. I leaned on my desk and put my head down, breathing heavily. Kuchiki-taicho turned back to his work.

After a while I lifted my head and met Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho's glare, full of disapproval.

"What a pathetic reaction, Abarai-fukutaicho" she said. Abarai-fukutaicho? Where's _Renji_? The vice captain sighed. "Anyway, thank you both for cooperation. It will greatly help my captain in his research."

Kuchiki-taicho nodded and Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho left with a bow. I was speechless.

It turns out she pretended to be a stalker just to see what I'll do, because it was _important_ for new 12th division's project.

They used me.

At least whole this strange thing ended, unlike Hisagi's case. I don't even remember how long I'm trying to help him.

The thing is, we met Rangiku-san. I mean me, Hisagi and Kira. As you know, Rangiku-san was looking for Hisagi.

"Renji, Shuhei, Izuru" she said as fast as she noticed us, her voice was scary. She quickly approached us.

"Hello, Rangiku-san!" we all said together with smiles. We knew what was about to happen.

Oh, how wrong we were!

"I heard that boys like you, Shuhei" she stated. Hisagi pretended to be surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes" Rangiku-san replied. Something in her tone didn't sound right. "I think I heard also something about Ukitake-taicho and Izuru."

Kira turned a bit red, I was trying not to laugh. Hisagi was staring at Rangiku-san, completely enchanted. She looked at him seriously.

"Don't you dare touch my Izuru."

Her words about Kira from the bar came to my mind. I, him and Hisagi were standing like three idiots, looking at Rangiku-san with disbelief on our faces.

Seriously... Kira?

Hisagi gritted his teeth. I could see how scared about his reaction Kira was.

"Why... Kira...?" Hisagi spluttered. Rangiku-san glanced at him, slightly surprised. "Did he do anything to catch your attention? Anything?! Rangiku-san... I..."

"Shuhei" Rangiku-san cut in. "You want my attention? If you do, just try harder."

We all looked at her.

She said it so easily, naturally. Hisagi's face showed a glimmer of hope.

"I'm waiting, Shuhei" Rangiku-san said with a smile and went away.

Hisagi started shouting something, Kira too, they were both laughing, but I just looked at the night sky with a smile. We are a step closer to our aim.

It was a good finish of a bad day.

Take care,

Renji


	35. Rukia's 18th Letter

_**Welcome back! Today I present you Rukia's letter! Hope you'll like it! **_

_**You know, I'm starting to realize how long all those names are... I mean, typing Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho million times can be annoying... and noticing there's something like "copy and paste" at the end of the letter can be even more annoying...**_

_**Ok, don't wanna bore you more. The letter is typed, lesson learned, now please read! And review! It makes me happy, remember :)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

I'm really happy that Matsumoto-fukutaicho gave Hisagi-fukutaicho a chance. I believe that they will end up together, both in love!

About Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho – I always knew you just can't have a stalker! Don't be so surprised!

When it comes to my life, it's obvious I should thank Grimmjow, I already did.

"There's nothing you should thank me for" he hissed when I visited him. "Now leave me alone."

His words don't change the fact that his cheeks turned slight pink.

Well, after I thanked him I moved towards the exit of the shop. On the way there I met Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho. They were discussing something. When they noticed me, they greeted me quickly and went back to their talk.

"Oh, I already bought two tickets, I was sure you'd go with me" Hinamori-fukutaicho said sadly, making puppy eyes. Hitsugaya-taicho sighed.

"And I already told you I can't" he said. "After holiday Karin's class will continue one section in maths and she doesn't get a thing of it. She asked me to help her, today."

Hinamori-fukutaicho looked at him, surprised.

"Today? Are you sure?" I and Hitsugaya-taicho looked at her, curious. The short captain nodded confidently. Hinamori-fukutaicho frowned. "I'm sure somebody else helps her, at least today. When I last met her, she was saying something about an offer she must accept and the most popular boy in school..."

Now that surprised me. Both I and Hinamori-fukutaicho stared at Hitsugaya-taicho, who looked away, gritting his teeth.

"Oh my..." Hinamori-fukutaicho covered her mouth with her hand. "I didn't know..."

"She's not fair, definitely" I added. "You should go with Hinamori-fukutaicho, captain."

He glanced at me. He seemed to be quite angry, but he was trying his best to hide it.

"Yes I know" he said, irritated, and turned to Hinamori-fukutaicho. "In the end, I would go anyway."

"Yeah, sure..." I said and left.

I was thinking about this situation on the whole way home. It wasn't like Karin, to behave like that. In fact, it was really rude not to tell Hitsugaya-taicho about the change of plans, not to mention that she shouldn't have agreed to the offer at all.

How surprised I was when I saw Karin in the house, laying on the sofa with an open book on her face.

I frowned.

"You didn't go out, I see" I said, trying to sound casually. I heard a heavy sigh from under the book.

"I asked Toshiro to help me with Maths, but he's way late" Karin replied. She sounded quite annoyed. "What an idiot he is..."

I pretended to laugh, but it didn't come out well. Hinamori-fukutaicho would make a great actor.

"Ask Ichigo maybe?" I suggested tentatively, but I heard only some grumbles as a response.

I didn't want her to see my shocked face and I was afraid I'd say too much, so I hurried towards my room.

Crushing victory of Hinamori-fukutaicho.

The next day Inoue visited us, I mean, she came to the Kurosaki clinic. Karin wasn't home, playing soccer with her friends, Kurosaki-san was working in the clinic, Yuzu was shopping. That meant Inoue met only me and Ichigo. When I think about things that happened then, I'm glad there were only us two.

Recently Yuzu baked an amazing cake, so we decided to eat it. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. I went to open it.

"Hello-" I started and then I saw _him_.

He had black hair and pale, white skin. His eyes were deep green and two dark green lines, like tears, were going down from them. His upper lip and his nails were painted black, and his white Arrancar robes were rustling quietly, swished by light wind.

It was Hirako-taicho, I could easily see that.

"Good morning, Kuchiki woman" he said, pretending Cifer's voice. "I heard that woman is there."

"Oh, well, she is" I said, stunned, and stepped back. "Come in."

He nodded at my offer and soon we both stepped into the kitchen, where Ichigo and Inoue were finishing their cakes.

Ichigo dropped his spoon, Inoue's eyes widened.

"U-Ulquiorra?"

Both I and Ichigo looked at her in utter disbelief. Seriously, she thought it _was_ Cifer?!

Then Inoue suddenly stood up.

"I-it's not what you think!" she cried. "Kuchiki-san was here with us, I wasn't just with Kurosaki-kun!"

"I don't care, woman" Hirako-taicho replied. Inoue, who was totally panicking and nearly crying, stopped, surprised. "I came here to settle something."

Now we all were looking at him with interest. "Cifer" cleared his throat.

"I'm fed up with those sessions that Urahara Kisuke organised. It's already irritating enough for me. Please don't worsen this situation, woman. Your visits are annoying me, so please finish them" Hirako-taicho turned to leave. "Thank you for listening. Goodbye."

I watched as he left and turned back to Ichigo and Inoue. She fell on her chair, looking so taken aback and weak. I quickly sat next to her and with Ichigo tried to explain that it was just Hirako-taicho, but she wouldn't listen. She is crying all the time and I guess she'll stay with us a little longer.

Everybody's playing unfair recently. That's sad.

I'm now wondering what Inoue, Karin and Hitsugaya-taicho will do when they find out...

Good luck in Soul Society.

Chappies,

Rukia

PS. Oi Renji, I hope for some good news about Hisagi-fukutaicho soon!


	36. Renji's 18th Letter

_**Hello! Thank you for reviews! You know what keeps me going!**_

_**I've been starting this chapter a few times, but I had serious problems with writing it... Then, there was a Polish festival on TV, and Polish musicians were singing songs of The Beatles, for their 50th anniversary. It was SO COOL and today I was all like "I can write! I can write!"! Yay for inspiration.**_

_**By the way, I know this has like, only one thing in, but new things start to happen, and it's not that short too. Hope you'll enjoy. Besides, idea once more from my creative**** brother!** **I love his ideas!**_

_**Read and review, please :)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

I felt sooo odd reading your letter. I mean, Hinamori's story didn't move me that much, but... I thought that Hirako-taicho achieved a new height of folly.

That is, before I understood that I'm among even _worse_ people.

Ok, so... after the unexpectedly lucky meeting with Rangiku-san I, Kira and Hisagi decided to think about what to do next. We were to meet in front of 9th division's barracks, since Hisagi had some additional duties and ended work last.

When I arrived at the place, Hisagi was already waiting, but I couldn't see Kira anywhere. Then, after a minute or two, he appeared.

He was walking in a really strange way, bumping into everything and everybody every ten seconds, asking if it was me or Hisagi.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, watching Kira trip over something for the fifth time. Hisagi's eyes narrowed.

"He shut his eyes" he stated finally and I got a really bad feeling about this.

Without much thinking, I and Hisagi hurried towards Kira not to let him hurt himself somehow. We caught him right in time to prevent another collision.

Looked like the person was from 11th division, so we were _incredibly_ lucky.

We quickly found a less crowded place and sat in the shade of a big tree. I and Hisagi immediately turned to Kira, who was "looking" at us with his eyes still closed.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" we both shouted all out.

"This guy would kill you!" Hisagi exclaimed, shaking his friend violently.

"What are you thinking, walking around like this?" I added, ignoring Kira asking "what guy?".

"You don't understand" he said, dismissing us with a move of his hand.

"You're talking to the tree, not us" I and Hisagi said with irony.

Kira remained silent, but only for a while.

"You don't understand" he repeated. If he saw our looks, he'd be dead by now. Definitely. Instead, he took a notebook out of his shinigami robes and gave it to us. "Look."

"Well, now when _you_ can't..." I started, but Hisagi sent me a cool-it glare.

We looked at the cover.

_How to become an amazing shinigami by Ichimaru Gin. _Handwritten.

We looked at Kira.

Then at the cover.

Back at Kira.

"Did _this_ tell you to shut your eyes?!" we shouted so loudly that Kira jumped. However, he remained calm, only fixing his position so he could sit face to face with us.

"Yes."

His voice sounded very serious. I glanced at the "guide" one more time before turning to him.

"Where did you get that from?"

"I found it among some old reports" Kira replied innocently.

Hisagi opened the notebook with a sigh and began reading out loud.

"_I'm Ichimaru Gin, hello to whoever reads this! However, if you do, it means I'm not here anymore, but in Hueco Mundo or simply dead_" Hisagi winced. "There's a heart drawn here, he never knew when to end jokes." Kira frowned. "Ok, ok. _And lack of me is the biggest loss in the history of Soul Society. I feel really sorry for you to live in such dark era, so I decided to teach you how to become as great as me, to brighten it a little. Firstly, I have to warn you: be cautious! Enter my suggestions to your life gradually, to adapt your mind and body to my incredible looks, power and personality. Let's start with appearance, maybe..._" Hisagi looked up at Kira. "_Keep your eyes closed._"

"Of course!" I whined. Hisagi nodded.

We both looked at Kira, when the same thing came to our minds. This book was dangerous. Too dangerous.

"Let's burn it."

Kira opened his eyes.

When my consciousness was back, both Kira and his notebook were already gone. I and Hisagi, with massive headaches, gave up for the day, he was too determined. We want to see how it all will go and think of a plan.

Now when I think of it, we forgot completely about Rangiku-san...

Oh well, there are some rumours in Seireitei... They say that 4th division is overcrowded. I mean, they have more and more patients every day. They are all men, and they were all beaten. Do you have any idea what it can mean?

I hope Inoue feels better.

Take care,

Renji

PS. I was thinking much about it recently, and, to my mind, you shouldn't forgive Ichigo that easily.

Make him regret.


	37. Rukia's 19th Letter

_**Welcome back! Thankies for your continued support, really!**_

_**Firstly: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENJI! for tomorrow...**_

_**I'd also like to tell you that new characters appear! ...soon :) Well, I recently noticed that now it's easier for me to write Rukia's letters, although it was Renji's before. I guess that's why Rukia's part is longer, again.**_

_**Sad thing is, school starts in days. Even more sad thing is, it's my last year in high school and with school leaving exams, it's gonna be sooo hard :( I can't tell how this will affect updates, I'll do my best anyway and write as much as I'll be able to. Promise! You can keep your fingers crossed.**_

_**Read, enjoy and review :)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

first of all, happy birthday! I wish I was in Seireitei for a while, I'd hug you with all my strength! I miss you so much! I hope all your wishes will come true and your life gets calmer soon.

Mine is far from that.

Since the incident with studying Maths Karin and Hitsugaya-taicho don't talk to each other. Hinamori-fukutaicho is _too_ happy, to my mind. And you, you are insensitive, that's all!

In Kurosaki clinic, other problem than grumpy Karin is Inoue, who's there since I sent you my last letter. I and Ichigo tried to force her to go talk with Cifer, but she's very determined not to. She cries all day. We were wondering why Hirako-taicho did something like this and one day, the mystery was solved.

He came to our house.

Ichigo was the one who opened the door. I was few steps behind him, observing the scene. However, the second Ichigo saw Hirako-taicho, he closed the door.

"I want to see Orihime-chan!" he shouted, opening the door.

Ichigo closed it.

We heard a loud curse and Hirako-taicho opened the door again.

"Ichi-"

-go closed it.

We didn't want to let him in, but in the end we had to, it started raining heavily and he wouldn't go away. Of course, he entered the kitchen, where Inoue was.

"Orihime-chan! I'm _so_ glad to see you!" Hirako-taicho exclaimed from the kitchen door. Inoue immediately lifted her head and looked at the newcomer with red, swollen eyes. Seeing that, Hirako-taicho sat beside her in a blink of an eye.

"Orihime-chan! Did somebody hurt you?" he asked, concern clear in his voice. I noticed he put his arm on her shoulder and I winced. Unfortunately, Inoue fell for this.

"Ulquiorra-kun doesn't want to see me anymore!" she cried, bursting into tears again and burying her face in the captain's chest.

Hirako-taicho looked at us meaningfully.

"Orihime-chan, you poor girl..."

I really was about to kick him, but Kurosaki-san appeared out of nowhere, saying I and Ichigo were really rude to stare at a happy couple like that.

When we left the kitchen, I realized what time it was and quickly turned to Ichigo.

"I have a session now" I told him. "Can you take care of this situation?"

He looked at me, surprised.

"How?"

I smirked.

"Bring Hiyori on the scene."

And with those cool words I ran to Urahara Shoten. By the way, Hiyori already promised to help, since it will involve doing harm to Hirako-taicho.

"You're late" I heard as I reached my destination. "Twelve minutes, Kuchiki."

Hitsugaya-taicho. If Hinamori-fukutaicho didn't lie, he wouldn't be so impolite to me. I ignored him, though, and made my way to Grimmjow's room.

Oh well, being here... I was thinking about your post scriptum, but I decided it would be strange to get back to these things. What's more, Grimmjow already told him off.

"You're late" Arrancar said as I entered the room.

Seriously, what's their problem with that today? That day, I mean.

"You should be grateful" I replied, sitting at one end of the sofa, with Grimmjow at the other end. "Doesn't it mean more of The Beatles' songs, Mr. Harrison?"

He stood up rapidly.

"You little...!"

I rolled down from sofa just in time to avoid his fist.

"Wife-beater" I stated, suddenly realizing that lying on the floor like that made me quite an easy target. Grimmjow slowly turned to me.

I swallowed and closed my eyes, but the expected attack didn't come. I opened one eye to see my interlocutor offer me a hand reluctantly.

I stood up with his help and pouted.

"You're too touchy."

"F**k off" he said, looking at me in this special way that kills, but didn't do a thing.

We sat back on sofa and after some time the atmosphere got better. I don't know why, I felt like he could help me. I mean, in this world I don't really have a person I can ask for advice or something, and since I have to talk with Grimmjow, I thought that he might give me one...

"Um, Grimmjow?" I started cautiously.

"Hm?" he didn't even look at me.

"You see, there's a situation..." I said slowly. He sighed.

"Just say what you need to, I don't have time for useless s**t" he said, and I automatically went to the point.

"So Karin wanted to study with Hitsugaya-taicho, but Hinamori-fukutaicho told him she was studying with someone else to have him for herself. Now Karin is mad because Hitsugaya-taicho didn't come to help her and he is too because he believed Hinamori-fukutaicho and I'm the only one who knows the truth, excluding Hinamori-fukutaicho. What should I do?"

Grimmjow looked at me dispassionately as I waited for an answer. Then, he screamed.

"OI SHORTY! YOU GIRL'S NOT CHEATING ON YA!"

Silence.

"It's Hitsugaya to- WHAT?!"

I decided to escape.

"Time's out, Grimmjow!" I shouted instead of a goodbye and ran off. And I thought he'd help me...

As I passed the door to the shop I heard him shout once again.

"It's Jeagerjaquez to you!"

Honestly, I didn't even realize I call him Grimmjow. Whatever. I'm scared of what Hitsugaya-taicho can do...

Well, coming back to your letter, I don't really know how to comment on what Kira-fukutaicho did. I just don't know... It was strange.

About the 4th division... Haven't you thought about asking this Yamada Hanatarou first? He might know something.

Once again, happy birthday!

Chappies,

Rukia


	38. Renji's 19th Letter

_**Hello! Thanks for your support, of course!**_

_**To my relief, I managed to write this one without a big break. Well, school started, and I have much to do. On Thursday we'll be preparing our declarations for school leaving exams (I mean we have to write down which exams we'll take) and we have to choose a subject for the oral exam in Polish. Although it's all in May. And there are **_**124**_** subjects to choose from. I'm sooo dying trying to decide...**_

_**Anyway, I somehow ran away from this and wrote a letter! I hope you like it!E njoy and review. Reviews will make me feel better...**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

thank you for remembering about me. It means a lot to me. And I also wish you could hug me... I really can't wait for your return! Hurry up with those Arrancars!

Speaking of them – calling Jeagetrjaquez by his first name is not a good sign. I still can't fully trust him, you might have fallen into his trap already. Be cautious, please. And don't worry about Hitsugaya-taicho. He'll be too furious at Jeagerjaquez and Hinamori and will forget about you.

About Ichigo – now when I think about it, you may be right, but... If he chose Arisawa once, he can do it again. Feel warned.

Well now, let me tell you about my birthday.

As always, after some usual paperwork, I had to report to Kuchiki-taicho. Not that I expected anything, but it hurt a little bit that I didn't hear a word about my birthday. I mean, he could at least not criticize my work. Because he did, and so much criticism I haven't heard in a long time.

To feel better, I decided to go drinking with my mates, and the first person I found was Kira... or Ichimaru-taicho.

"Hey" he greeted me. I should mention that he decided to keep his eyes _almost_ shut, because closing them completely caused a lot of trouble.

"Hey" I greeted him back and we headed towards the nearest bar.

We walked in silence for a while until I noticed something. My eyes immediately went wide and I stopped, some shinigami behind me bumped into me and cursed loudly, evading me and Kira.

"Where did you get this haori from?!" I shouted and he turned to me.

"My, my" he waved his hand. "As a captain, I have to wear one! You should know that, Renji-kun!"

I gulped. Renji-kun.

"I'm Renji" I corrected Kira. "Besides, you're NOT a captain!"

Kira huffed in disbelief, offended expression on his face. I sighed.

"Okay, let's leave it" I gave up finally and Kira showed me his recently learned "Gin grin".

"Oh, Renji-kun" he started, making me wince at the sound of my name," I wanted to wish you happy birthday, but Ichimaru-taicho wouldn't care about you so I won't."

Oh, come on...

I looked away, since the unforgettable smile appeared again.

"Cool. Now, where's Hisagi?"

I noticed Kira pout, disappointed I wanted to leave him. He _really_ shouldn't be so surprised.

"He's in a bar with Rangiku-san, trying to show her his love" Kira muttered. I looked back at him, shocked. Hisagi was with Rangiku-san? Alone?

It was like a date!

"It's great!" I exclaimed, grabbing Kira's shoulders. "Maybe he didn't consult this with us, but now they will be together! ...Probably."

We don't know how Rangiku-san feels, after all. Nevertheless, they are on straight way to love.

"Wait" Kira cut in suddenly. I let go of him, curious about his words. Kira took out _How to become an amazing shinigami_. I rolled my eyes, he was quoting this _book_ too often recently. He pointed one page. "Look, I'm supposed to love Rangiku-san."

"You won't-" I started, anxiety clear in my voice.

Kira's glare hardened.

"I can't let ShuuRan happen" he stated coldly and left before I could react.

Damn. Just when I thought this thread will end. And Kira was helping Hisagi!

We must get rid of that book.

Anyway, having lost company, I decided to follow your advice and asked Hanataro about 4th division. He said that all victims were found near training grounds of 11th division, Without hearing any "happy birthday" I, pissed off after whole day, went to investigate the place, not caring that it was already dark.

What I saw in 11th division almost knocked me down.

Fights. Night fights.

Dozens of men were fighting all over the place, not only from my previous division. While I was still staring muddle-headed at the scene, somebody hit me strongly in the back. I barely held back a scream.

"It hurt" I hissed, when the pain eased a bit.

"That's great to hear, Abarai" to my utter shock I heard Zaraki-taicho's voice. I turned to him quickly with a bow, muttering some lame excuse for talking to him without respect. He growled. "What did this Kuchiki do to you... What a bastard..."

I wanted to defend my captain, but something inside me told me not to. You know what I mean.

Zaraki-taicho looked at me archly.

"Don't tell anyone about this, it's just little illegal fun" he said and his hand hurt my back again. "Go, fight! I know you'd like to!"

With these words, he left.

I know I shouldn't do as he said. But... the day wasn't nice, I had to relieve somehow.

So yeah, I spent half of night there and you know what? It was great, like good old times. Just you and your opponent; just bare fists, pushing your limits and this shot of adrenaline. And the victory, yeah, the only thing that counts. And... no, you're a girl, you won't understand us guys. Just know it was amazing.

I was quite tired the next day, but whatever.

I came to Kuchiki-taicho's office to get my assignments for the day. As I entered, he lifted his head and spoke with no emotion.

"Happy birthday."

I was just too surprised to tell him he was one day late.

I'm still a little confused, so just...

take care.

Renji

PS. In case you're curious about Kira's haori, Otoribashi-taicho runs all over Seireitei looking for his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had to do something nice for Renji, I felt so sorry for him. Let him enjoy his birthday somehow :)<strong>_


	39. Rukia's 20th Letter

_**Long time no see! Finally, I somehow managed to write a letter! It's been about a month , am I right? Long long time. I'm really sorry! Still, new chapter is finally here. Thank you for your continued support (bows).**_

_**Anyways, in this chapter almost every talk begins with a question. I noticed it while typing and it was kinda strange... just some random thoughts :) I don't think clearly recently.**_

_**Ignore me, read and have fun.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

your letters confuse me more and more with time. I mean, I think I'm just unable to comment Kira-fukutaicho's behaviour in any way. It's too difficult. However, I still think clearly enough to tell you to hurry up with Matsumoto-fukutaicho and Hisagi-fukutaicho. Their love is in danger!

About the rest of your letter.. I hope you will never again take part in the fights that 11th division organises. In fact, you should tell Yamamoto-sotaicho about it. It's illegal! And you, from my Brother's division, participated in this! You should feel ashamed! And, I really don't get the end of your letter. You should be grateful that Nii-sama wished you happy birthday, even if he did it in December.

In the meantime, my life got really strange. Every few days I sneaked to Grimmjow's room, often by the window, trying to avoid Hitsugaya-taicho by any means. A couple of times I caught my talk partner doing something weird, like reading poetry or googling Picasso, but he became very cautious recently.

First time I came after the, let's call it, "incident", Grimmjow was covered in numerous bandages.

"What are ya staring at?" he asked me harshly. "The kid looks just like I do!"

He was right.

The next time I came I passed Hinamori-fukutaicho crying loudly in the bathroom and I knew that Kurosaki clinic would be the next stop.

I was right.

I and Ichigo were comforting Inoue when the door bell rang. 100% sure it was Hirako-taicho, Ichigo ran to the door ready to shout at him. I found a safe place behind Ichigo, peeping from above his arm.

Much to our surprise (and my panic), the door revealed Hitsugaya-taicho. He too seemed confused seeing us and his cheeks turned slight pink from embarrassment.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"What do you want?" he asked, not too nicely. I narrowed my eyes as the captain looked away. In fact, I felt better, noticing I was in better situation than him.

"I wanted to talk to Karin" Hitsugaya-taicho replied finally. In front of Ichigo, he shouldn't sound so uncertain.

"Because...?" Ichigo decided to torture him more.

"I have... something to tell her" came the intelligent response.

Ichigo tensed, not liking the answer. However, he let Hitsugaya-taicho in and we led him to Karin and Yuzu's room. Yuzu was downstairs cooking, so Karin was all alone. She reluctantly let Hitsugaya-taicho in and soon both I and Ichigo stuck our ears to the door, remaining silent and motionless.

"Hey" we heard Hitsugaya-taicho.

"Hey" Karin mumbled a reply. I was wondering if the captain was aware of Ichigo's presence, I mean, reiatsu and those things...

"Why are you here?" Karin asked and I recognized Ichigo's tone from before. They are _so_ similar.

"Well" I heard the captain, bat sadly, I couldn't _see_ his reaction to Karin's tone. "I wanted to explain some things, you know."

He _knew_ we were there, he was carefully choosing words.

I grabbed Ichigo's sleeve.

"We shouldn't be here" I whispered, glancing at him meaningfully.

"And why do you think so?" he whispered back, an angry note clear in his voice.

"It's a thing they have to solve between themselves, not with us" I scolded him. Ichigo is really stupid. "Things we shouldn't witness can happen!"

Ichigo's face flushed rapidly.

"That's _exactly_ why I'm here!"

"Idiot! I didn't mean-" I let go of his sleeve. "Do you think...?"

He looked at me almost scared.

"Get this stupid smile off your face!" he whispered, but I didn't pay attention. Instead, I was staring at the open door in front of us, or rather at Hitsugaya-taicho and Karin, both frowning and listening to us all this time.

The captain knew _he_ was in a better situation now.

"Shouldn't you really leave Inoue for so long?"

And we almost sprinted to our companion.

Ichigo was in a bad mood all day, since he didn't have any excuse to hurt Hitsugaya-taicho. Speaking of him, it seems that he explained things to Karin, because, unlike Ichigo, she was exceptionally joyful. And I was totally ignored! Yay!

In my last letter, I also mentioned Hiyori as a person who could help in Inoue's case. I and Ichigo had to pay her a visit to think of a plan. It was my first visit in the place where Vizards live.

It's a simple building, but surrounded by one of the most powerful barriers I've ever seen. We entered it with help of a strange pink haired man who introduced himself as Hachi.

"Who is she?" somebody asked, appearing out of nowhere. It was a girl that for some reason reminded me of Ise-fukutaicho. She had a book in one hand, with the second she fixed her glasses, inspecting me carefully.

"She's with me" Ichigo replied confidently and it made me feel better. It was a new place for me, after all.

The girl straightened up.

"Are you two...?"

Both I and Ichigo immediately turned red.

"NO!"

She looked at us, slightly surprised, but after a moment she smiled, giving all her attention to me.

"Good" she said, observing my reactions. I felt awkward, but when I didn't say a thing, the Vizard simply pointed the nearest door. "Hiyori's there."

She then left, but I still felt her gaze on me until we finally entered the room. As the girl said, we found Hiyori. She was laying on a couch next to a pile of flip-flops, which she was throwing one by one at a picture of Hirako-taicho on the wall. She kept doing this the whole time we talked, but in the end, we came up with a plan.

It's simple. Ichigo will tell Hirako-taicho that Inoue wants to go on a date with him. He will go anywhere with him just to meet her and Ichigo will lead him to Hiyori who will "convince" him to give up on Inoue (while nobody's there). In meantime, I will arrange a meeting of Inoue and Cifer so they can explain everything and admit they love each other.

Keep your fingers crossed, Renji!

Chappies,

Rukia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh-oh. I think Rukia didn't really meet Vizards, did she? Correct me if I'm wrong. Also, I'm not sure if "Visards" is how you write it, actually. [edited :) thankies IchigoMoonCutter! now I know it's vizards :)]<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Byebye~**_


	40. Renji's 20th Letter

_**Hello?**_

_**Anybody?**_

_**(hiding in a corner) I wasn't uploading for such a long time, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!**_

_**Do you remember me? **__**Okay, enough.**_

_**I'm really sorry. I had mock finals and other exams and... ugh. Life isn't easy.**_

_**Finally, I wrote a chapter. Hope you enjoy. By the way... it's been a year since I entered this site! Like 28 11 2011! Hurray I'm still here! Let's have more fun in the upcoming years (cause the world won't end in a month!)! Love you all ~Huusina**_

_**PS. Thanks for all information in your last reviews. I love reviews.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

thank you for your letter. Of course, I keep my fingers crossed. In fact, I really like the idea of convincing Hirako-taicho the way you chose. Also, I guess you're right about Kuchiki-taicho. I should be happy that he remembered about my birthday at all.

Well, I must also admit that I terribly gave in to the fights that 11th division organises. I just couldn't tell Yamamoto-sotaicho about it, it's too cool! Maybe you don't get it, but such fights are great entertainment! I can easily forget about things worrying me and just fight for the whole night!

That's why I go there almost every night. You know, whenever Zaraki-taicho sees me, he hits me in the back and says that I should come, that everybody's waiting for me, with that insane grin of his.

And so I come.

The downside of the so-called "little illegal fun" are bruises and cuts all over my body. The worst thing is, I can't hide all of them. That's why recently I was always super nervous whenever I had to report to Kuchiki-taicho. Like yesterday.

I was reporting about a mission I've been to last week. With an exceptionally visible black eye. He was listening, looking at me calmly, but I knew he had noticed. When I finished my report, he spoke.

"What happened to your eye?"

I winced.

"I accidentally hit myself with Zabimaru" I lied.

Kuchiki-taicho's eyes narrowed.

"What happened to your left hand then?"

Damn. I already forgot about that awful cut.

"I accidentally cut myself while cooking" I said.

Kuchiki-taicho leaned back in his chair.

"What happened to your hair then?"

Oh right. It was kinda short on the right side, after Iba's attack last night. He took a real sword by accident.

I couldn't say that to the captain, though.

"It's a new fashion" I started finally.

Kuchiki-taicho sighed.

"The fact how low your intelligence is never ceases to amaze me."

I decided to ignore the insult with a polite smile, but Kuchiki-taicho's eyes looked like he just confirmed something.

"Your appearance gets worse every day" captain stated, staring at me carefully. "You look as if you were fighting."

I swallowed. He couldn't know.

Kuchiki-taicho opened his mouth to speak.

The door swung open and no one else but Hisagi burst in.

Both I and the captain looked at the newcomer, who seemed to be incredibly exhausted. He looked at us and his face brightened when he recognized me.

"Renji!" he exclaimed, coming closer. "Save me!"

I glanced at him, not sure what was going on. I didn't have time to think, though, because one second later in the door another person appeared.

Kira.

Hisagi shouted and hid behind me, gripping my shinigami robes tightly. Kuchiki-taicho, forgotten, was observing the scene calmly.

"He wants to kill me" Hisagi informed me.

Kira and I made eye contact.

"Give him to me" he hissed.

"No."

I could hear sounds of relief escaping Hisagi's lips, but I knew I should concentrate on Kira.

"He flirts with Ran-chan" Kira said. "Renji-kun" I winced, "give him to me."

"No."

"I've got no choice then" Kira sighed and reached for his zanpakuto. I stepped back, Hisagi following my move.

"Stop kidding, Kira" I said nervously.

Instead, Kira made a step back and leaned forward, in his ex-captain manner. His next words made me freeze.

"_Ikorose, Shinso_."

He had to be kidding, right? He couldn't have Ichimaru-taicho's sword! It was impossible!

With those sad thoughts, I bravely faced a lunette in its full length.

I blinked.

Meanwhile, "Shinso" came back to its old short self and Kira looked at me, somehow surprised.

"I'm impressed" he said, preparing to attack again. "You're still alive, Renji-kun."

I didn't know if I should laugh or cry.

"You're too serious!"

With those words, I grabbed Hisagi's wrist and left the office by the window. Kuchiki-taicho was following me with his eyes, not a single expression on his face.

"I'll subtract this from your free time for Christmas" he said, but I didn't care.

I had to run away from the insane being that was Kira Izuru.

I was running with Hisagi for about a minute when I noticed that Kira was actually following us. I increased my pace, but he did the same. Hisagi started whining that his wrist hurt, so I turned back to tell him to stop complaining.

I didn't get a chance to; we bumped into somebody.

Rangiku-san.

Before we overcame the shock, Kira caught up to us. A wide grin appeared on his face.

"Hello, Ran-chan!" he exclaimed, and I and Hisagi greeted her too.

Hisagi turned to me and Kira then, suddenly enlightened.

"We can now settle it once and for all!"

We got his idea and nodded willingly. I wanted this nightmare to end. I just hoped Rangiku-san wouldn't choose Kira.

We looked at her and Hisagi cleared his throat.

"Rangiku-san" he started and she looked at him, curious. "Which one of us do you like best?"

Rangiku-san, firstly surprised by the question, after a while of thinking smiled.

"Renji."

I swallowed. She didn't choose Kira.

It's amazing how people can cooperate when they have the same enemy, Kira and Hisagi work together perfectly.

I must admit, my life isn't that cool these days. I have to avoid Kira, Hisagi, Rangiku-san and Kuchiki-taicho, and it's not that easy.

I hope situation in Gensei is better.

Take care,

Renji


	41. Rukia's 21st Letter

_**Merry Christmas everyone! I told myself: write something for Christmas, and thank God I managed to.**_

_**First of all: THANK YOU SO MUCH! This is my gift for your wonderful reviews, and there are now more than ONE HUNDRED of them! I love you guys! And your follows and favourites are amazing, too!**_

_**Let's now celebrate Christmas and New Year with a new letter, finally! Read and enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Renji,<p>

you don't know how glad I am that I can write to you, especially now, when I feel that it all slowly comes to an end. When I look back, I think I will miss these days, whether they were happy or troublesome. I'm aware I may be confusing you now, so let me clear things: something tells me that soon the Arrancars will go away.

Let me start from the beginning, though.

Do you remember the plan to tame Hirako-taicho? We pulled it off last Saturday. Of course I didn't have a role involving the captain, since it could have consequences in Soul Society.

I and Ichigo went to Urahara Shoten. We split up and I went to Cifer, while Ichigo continued his mission with Hirako-taicho. I know what happened only from his words.

According to Ichigo, he found the captain rather quickly and told him that Inoue wanted to see him. Hirako-taicho grinned instantly and he didn't get even a bit suspicious when Ichigo mentioned that Inoue was waiting in a worse part of Karakura. He followed Ichigo without a word, even when they found themselves among grey, derelict buildings with not a single human around.

Ichigo said that he told Hirako-taicho to go into one of side streets and as the captain did so, Hiyori stepped in, trapping him inside. Ichigo told me that he watched her actions from afar. He said that Hiyori started shouting that Hirako-taicho was too ugly and stupid for Inoue and that she beat him up with her beloved yellow flip-flops. He mentioned that the captain was pathetically helpless against the insane kid.

I, in the meantime, persuaded Cifer to come to Kurosaki clinic.

"..And she's really sad, so I hoped you could explain this misunderstanding" I finished my tearful story. I exaggerated a bit, but who cares.

Cifer, although he seemed to be completely untouched, agreed to go with a simple nod of his head.

We both turned to the front door when somebody firmly grabbed my wrist. It hurt.

"Where are you going with _him_?" I heard Grimmjow's voice.

I turned to him, surprised by his words.

"Jealous?" I teased and smiled with victory as he blushed and let go of my hand.

"Are you kidding me?" he shouted, angry. "It's just that you're assigned to _me_, not that damn emo."

Cifer frowned for a moment.

"Oh, come on, you can manage on your own" I said and Grimmjow turned his head away. "If you need company, though, there's still Yoruichi. Same species belong together, don't they?"

When I saw his facial expression, I decided to run for my life.

Cifer followed me.

I must tell you that Grimmjow is really funny recently. He looks tough, but actually he's still a child. A very stupid one.

Whatever. I and Cifer reached Kurosaki clinic in a couple of minutes and, despite Yuzu and Kurosaki-san's weird looks, surely went upstairs to talk with Inoue. Karin wasn't home; after she made up with Hitsugaya-taicho, they spend together more time than ever, much to Hinamori-fukutaicho's dismay.

When we entered the room, Inoue almost jumped from surprise. She was sitting on the bed and although she did greet us, she turned her head away as soon as she saw Cifer. I sat beside her, but the Arrancar decided to stand in the middle of the room.

I knew I needed to leave them alone.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered something, I have to go" I said.

The despair in Inoue's eyes when she looked at me tore my heart apart.

"I have to" I repeated, uncertainly. "I forgot that today's my duty to talk to Grimmjow."

What a blatant lie. Although Cifer's face didn't change at all, his eyes were so telling me that I had just left Grimmjow like there was no duty at all. His green orbs then asked me what I was actually planning, but since I couldn't stand this intense glare anymore, I left the room quickly.

I closed the door and sat on the floor with my back to the wall next to it. After the last time Ichigo thoroughly explained to me that eavesdropping in such situations was important. It's for good of people we're listening to.

As I put my ear to the door I felt somebody sit behind me. It was Ichigo. He showed me thumbs up, signalling completing of his mission, leaned closer to me and we started listening carefully.

"I never said that" we heard Cifer say. It seemed that we missed the beginning of the conversation.

"But... you came here... and said all those horrible things..." Inoue stuttered, unsure.

"Somebody must have pretended to be me" Cifer cut in calmly. "I have no interest in coming here without a good reason in the first place. People are really easy to trick, woman."

Knowing Inoue, she probably pouted.

"Then you might be tricking me now."

Cifer sighed.

"You surely are an interesting human" he said.

"Really?" Inoue exclaimed, her mood changed drastically, her suspicious tone replaced with a cheery one. Cifer sighed again.

"Back to her naive self" he said. "Now you're not depressed anymore, I believe. That means my presence here is no longer significant."

We heard faint footsteps and Inoue's high voice.

"Ulquiorra-kun, don't go yet!" she whined. "You don't know how much I missed you!"

I and Ichigo immediately held our hands to our mouth and looked at each other. We couldn't hold back smiles when we heard Cifer, who sounded _surprised_ and _uncertain_ for the first time since I met him.

"Okay, but... only for a while, and if you let go of me."

Kyaa! She must have hugged him! I wanted to scream so badly, but a silent high-five with Ichigo had to be enough.

I think Cifer is settling his life little by little, and Grimmjow's more stable too. When I look at them, I really think they're about to leave us. I know I should be happy, it's just... I think I grew attached to them.

We'll see what future holds for us.

Chappies,

Rukia

PS. Stop fighting. Tell sotaicho about 11th division. Don't do anything that can harm Nii-sama's position.

PPS. Do something with Matsumoto-fukutaicho, she can't like you. She must love Hisagi-fukutaicho, remember.

PPPS. Send Kira-fukutaicho to Unohana-taicho and pray she can help.


	42. Renji's 21st Letter

_**I can't believe I update that fast... God bless Christmas :)**_

_**One thing I noticed while writing this chapter is that it's too easy and too funny to ruin Renji's life. Far too easy and far too funny... Don't get me wrong, I really like him, I really do. That's just... my way to show it :) To make his life more... interesting? Ugh I don't know, I just had fun writing this.**_

_**Hope you will have fun too. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rukia,<p>

I understand your mixed feelings, but to be honest, I was almost jumping from joy when I read your letter. If your predictions are true, we will soon meet here in Soul Society. Finally! I can't wait to see you again!

It's also nice to know that problems in Karakura are solved, it must be really good to live there now, right? I just wish Soul Society was so peaceful...

In my last letter I wrote that I'm in constant danger because of Kuchiki-taicho, Hisagi and Kira. My life isn't easy. I spend my days hiding from either my "enemies" or Rangiku-san and I've found all least attended roads in Seireitei. I don't dare show up at any of main streets, not anymore.

There is one more reason to that, however.

Recently the only place I felt safe at were territories of 11th division. I went fighting every night, and I mean _literally_ every night. No one wanted to judge me, no one wanted to scold me, no one wanted to kill me (you know what I mean). I could relax, relieve my stress. But one night, everything changed.

I was in the middle of a fight with an incredibly weak guy (I think he was from 4th division) when it happened. I was about to give final blow, when I heard some shinigami screaming. Everybody turned in their direction and a real panic started.

"Ghost!" they were shouting. I soon understood why.

Silver hair, closed eyes and captain robes – the newest version of Kira slowly stepped in the illuminated circle among the warriors where we were fighting. My weak opponent squealed and hid behind shinigami observing the scene. Kira looked directly at me, I heard few voices of sympathy. Soon Hisagi appeared next to "Ichimaru-taicho".

"We've been looking for you, Renji-kun."

I hate when he calls me that.

"I'm sure you know you deserve to be punished" Kira continued. He and Hisagi were staring at me with obvious bad intentions. Some people around me started whispering that it was impossible for Ichimaru-taicho to appear like that. Kira ignored them. "I should warn you that I improved my Shinso."

I blinked. Improved?

I understood when he took out the lunette from before.

With a knife attached to its end.

By the time Hisagi took out his sword and shinigami understood that the "ghost" they feared so much was just a mentally ill idiot, I was already running away, as fast as I could.

After a while I realized that Hisagi and Kira were chasing me. I wonder, why am I running away a lot recently?

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I managed to keep my pace, but I noticed I was bleeding and ventured to quickly look back.

Hisagi's Kazeshini was in its shikai form. I started to panic. I needed to hide somewhere, there was no one around and all I could think of was one person.

Kuchiki-taicho.

I wasn't thinking anymore, my mind was set on one thing and it was getting to his mansion as fast as possible.

I didn't want to fight with Kira and Hisagi and I was panicking. I don't know how, under such circumstances, I still remembered the way to Kuchiki-taicho's room.

Now I think it must have been a really weird experience for him. Please don't kill me.

He was calmly sleeping when I entered the room with a loud bang. I started screaming some incoherent words and with lots of noise on the way ran through the room, jumped on top of his silent figure and started shaking him violently. To my relief, he woke up and sat up. He looked at me and I started to explain everything hastily. I wanted him to help me.

"Taicho! Taicho!" I kept repeating, making a lot of gestures and staring at him insanely. "I was just fighting, as always, with 11th division, in these night fights, taicho, and they came, and took out weapon, and taicho, I panicked, I had to get there! Taicho, they're after me, and I-"

With the loudest thud I've ever heard the door and a big part of the wall turned into pieces, when Kira and Hisagi, ready to fight, stormed into the room. What's worse, with everybody from the night fights behind them, curious about what they were taking part in.

I was looking at Kuchiki-taicho with despair.

"Taicho..."

He didn't say a thing. He didn't have to, he just kept looking back at me with this special, paralyzing glare of his.

I started realizing my situation slowly. It was the middle of the night. I was sitting on my captain's knees, my face merely centimetres from his and my blood staining his purely white futon. Behind me, among the remains of what was once a door and a wall, a group of dirty and sweaty after fighting shinigami was standing, with a vice captain with a zanpakuto and a weirdo with a lunette, pretending to be a long time dead captain, at the front.

I desperately wanted to improve my situation, to say something that would make Kuchiki-taicho less angry.

"You're so handsome, taicho."

I'm now waiting for sotaicho's decision about my future. So is Zaraki-taicho, since his illegal fights have been revealed, and Hisagi, because he used his shikai without a good reason. 11th division hates me. Kuchiki-taicho doesn't want to see me.

I hope you understand now why I'm hiding. I have to be really careful. I hope things will get better and I wonder what will happen to me.

Please come back quickly.

I really need you now.

Take care,

Renji


	43. Rukia's 22nd Letter

Dear Renji,

you fool.

You're a retarded idiot and I can find absolutely no words to describe how angry I was when I read your letter. You're lucky that some time passed since I did.

Still, I expect you to clean my Brother's name. I will not let him lose his position nor respect towards him just because of the stupid you. When I come back to Soul Society, I want to see the situation stabilized.

And about Kira-fukutaicho... I will do my best to help when I get back. For now, all you can do is to hold back Matsumoto-fukutaicho, since her being close to you makes Kira-fukutaicho and Hisagi-fukutaicho possible enemies.

Moreover, I'm glad that Yamamoto-sotaicho found out about the fights. I hope that your punishment will be severe.

Let's move on to Karakura. And there's much to tell.

It was one of those days that you wake up and you know something will happen.

I knew it the moment I opened my eyes.

Mainly because I saw Ichigo sitting at the desk next to my bed.

I jumped, surprised, and sat up, hurriedly covering myself with my quilt. I didn't want him to see my pajamas with bunnies. He immediately looked at me.

"Oh, you finally woke up" he said calmly. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed angrily.

Ichigo looked away.

"We have a problem" somehow I knew what it was before he said it. "Grimmjow and Ulquiorra left the Shoten."

I sighed. Ichigo was staring at his hands, which he placed at the desk.

"Urahara's gathering everyone. We're going to look for them."

He didn't have to say anything more; soon we both found ourselves in front of the Shoten. Others were already there. Ishida refused to come, stating that he didn't care. Urahara divided us in pairs (me and Ichigo, he and Yoruichi, Tessai and Hirako-taicho, Jinta and Ururu, Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho, Madarame and Ayasegawa, Sado and Inoue) and everybody started looking for Arrancars. We all promised to call the rest as soon as we find Espadas.

On a side note, I'll tell you that Hinamori-fukutaicho was more than happy to work with Hitsugaya-taicho, and Hirako-taicho didn't protest at all when he didn't end up with Inoue.

Talking about Inoue, after about half an hour I and Ichigo met her and Sado and joined forces.

We found Grimmjow and Cifer a couple of minutes later, and we were first.

They were sitting by the Onose river next to each other (of course maintaining some distance, as always). They weren't talking and turned to us the moment we appeared.

Grimmjow snorted and turned back to the river, nibbling the grass in front of him. Cifer kept staring at us emotionlessly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, but sounded as if he wasn't even a bit curious, destroying the drama atmosphere that somehow appeared meanwhile.

Ichigo laughed at this.

"Rather what are _you_ doing here?" he asked, but it didn't move Cifer at all.

"We are leaving and you all know that" he answered calmly. "You needn't have come."

Behind me Inoue burst in tears and Cifer twitched almost unnoticeably.

"Don't cry, woman."

She looked at him, with red and puffy eyes. I would already be moved by the sight in Cifer's place, but it was Cifer. He didn't move an inch, staring back at her with his indifferent eyes.

I gently pushed Inoue forward, earning a suspicious look from Ichigo.

Inoue bit her lower lip. She looked really cute.

"Ulquiorra-kun" she spoke finally, staring at her feet. "I will look for you in Soul Society."

Cifer's eyes widened for a while, but he quickly recollected himself and coughed, looking away.

"Whatever."

Everybody except for the Arrancars smiled, knowing well what was going on. Although in an awkward way, that beautiful couple promised to find each other. I couldn't help but grin.

Silence that fell between us was soon broken by Grimmjow.

He stood up, mumbling that "this f***ing romantic atmosphere" was annoying him. He shifted his gaze from one face to another, frowning.

"It's time to go" he said angrily, "so bye."

"Oh please" Ichigo suddenly cut in. "We spent a whole year together!"

"Then appreciate the fact that I'm saying goodbye at all!" Grimmjow immediately shot back and both he and Ichigo stepped closer, ready to start a row.

I quickly ran in between them, spreading my arms.

"Don't fight!" I shouted, irritated.

"She's right" Sado spoke for the first time, while Grimmjow and Ichigo only rolled their eyes. "It's probably the last time we see one another. Let it be a good memory."

I let my arms fall to the sides and turned to Grimmjow and Cifer, now that the danger was gone.

"Now when I think about it" I said, "Cifer found Inoue so I get why he's okay now and can go to Soul Society, but you, Grimmjow? You only found The Beatles and Picasso."

I smirked as he blushed. I know they were leaving probably because in Karakura they could finally settle their lives somehow, but I just love teasing Grimmjow.

"You just told me not to fight, now you're starting yourself" he immediately said. "One more word and..."

"But I didn't mean to offend you" I interrupted, faking the most innocent voice I could.

I think I heard Grimmjow curse. Nothing new.

"You little..." he started and looked away. "You're lucky I'm leaving today. But when you go to Soul Society, be sure I'll find you and make your life a hell."

I was taken aback by his words, and I heard the rest gasp too, but it seemed that Grimmjow didn't notice.

It was the moment that I realized that he was still slightly blushing, as if despite his "tough" attitude, whole this goodbye situation was still embarrassing for him.

Suddenly, he placed his right hand on my head and patted it awkwardly.

"Take care, Kuchiki."

I smiled as soon as I got over the initial shock.

"You too."

Grimmjow then hissed and took his hand away rapidly. I turned back to see the others coming, informed where we were by Sado earlier.

Everybody gathered by the river. The Arrancars seemed a bit overwhelmed by the situation, but did their best to hide it. We exchanged some last words and waited.

After some time, I can't tell exactly, Cifer turned to Urahara.

"It's time."

Urahara only nodded and we all turned our attention to the Arrancars.

I've seen souls leave this world thousands of times, but it never moved me like then. Everybody was shouting things like "goodbye" or "we'll meet in Soul Society" and I just watched how the Espada turned into little, shining pieces that soon vanished into thin air.

You know, Renji... Now I can't believe I was thinking of Grimmjow and Cifer as enemies. I think that during the last year they became a big part of my life.

And I really hope we will find them.

And you know what?

It's time for me to go to Soul Society too.

Chappies,

Rukia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello my dear readers, this time author's note is here at the end. As you may have probably noticed, this is the last chapter of Letters. I hope you enjoyed this series. I just want to tell you that I really appreciate all the nice things you wrote along the way and whole your support. It's been more than a year since it started and it's really great to know that there are people reading up to this point. Big thank you.<strong>_

_**One more thing I'd like to announce: I couldn't end this, so... I started writing a sequel. I hope it's a good information :) It's called "More letters" and this time it's Renji who I send to Karakura. I thought that it would be kinda weird if Rukia stayed in Gensei forever, so I switched their roles, finishing the first part of the story. I also thought it could be interesting, Rukia and Renji confronting situations that the other left. I hope we'll have fun with more letters!**_

_**I would love any reviews telling me what were the good (or bad) sides of the story and some suggestions how to make it all better, what do you think of the story on the whole :) And, well, if your interested in "More letters", just go to my profile and the first chapter is already here :)**_

_**Thank you once again for everything. You're amazing. ~Huusina v^^**_


End file.
